


Неделя чудес

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им предстоит провести вместе целую неделю весенних каникул. АоКисе, NC-17, романс, начало отношений, повседневность, есть немного оригинальных персонажей, и немного нецензурной лексики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неделя чудес

**Четверг**

«Когда у тебя последний экзамен?»  
Смс пришло незадолго до полуночи, когда Дайки уже вырубило над книгой.  
Кисе не писал ему целую неделю, хотя не жаловаться на учебу было для него верхом выдержки.  
«Завтра. А чего?» - лениво набрал Дайки.  
Он закрыл учебник и сунул его под подушку. Остальные книги пришлось скинуть на пол, чтобы расправить постель. Он отодвинул их в сторону изголовья, сочтя, что хорошая примета сработает и на относительно близком расстоянии.  
«Я завтра приеду в Токио. Напиши, как освободишься, встретимся», - пришел ответ.  
Дайки подумал, что будет уставшим, голодным, и идти куда-то с Кисе заранее не хотелось. Можно, конечно, сказать, что он Сатсуки пообещал. Но Кисе ведь к ним навяжется.  
«Если ты платишь за еду», - написал он.  
«Тогда жду звонка. Постарайся завтра на экзамене». И смайлик.

Это было последнее сообщение, Дайки забрался в кровать, перевернулся на живот, и подумал, что от волнения, наверное, не уснет.  
Додумывал он эту мысль уже во сне.

**Пятница**

День был пасмурным. Над Токио висел смог и, несмотря на весну, казалось, что из серости над головой вот-вот заморосит противным теплым дождем. Так и было, судя по подсыхавшим на асфальте темным пятнам. 

Сатсуки сдала все раньше и убежала с девчонками. Дайки возвращался домой один, ему было скучно и совсем не прикольно. В голове после тестов было так же пасмурно и серо.

Он написал Кисе смс, что свободен, ответ пришел тут же. Кисе был в торговой галерее в паре остановок от дома и предложил ему встретиться в ресторанном дворике. Когда Дайки подошел туда, Кисе сидел на одной из скамеек, выставленных по центру галереи. Рядом с ним весело перешептывались друг с дружкой две младшеклашки, тыкая друг другу под нос обвешанные брелками телефоны. Капюшон толстовки и темные очки явно спасали Кисе от узнавания, девчонки разве что бросали на него досадливые взгляды и дождаться не могли, когда он освободит их скамейку. Кисе ничего про их чаяния не знал и спокойно пролистывал ленту в своем телефоне, разгрызая пластиковую трубочку, торчавшую из стакана с газировкой.

\- Кисе!

Кисе вскинул голову, осмотрелся по сторонам, выискивая взглядом, откуда его позвали. Увидел Дайки в толпе, он сразу поднялся навстречу.  
\- Пойдем, пока эти две сбоку не узнали, кто я.  
\- Я думал, ты их не заметил.  
\- Не заметишь тут, когда они так пялятся. Я, конечно, классно выгляжу даже в очках, так что привык...  
\- Да они ждали, пока ты с лавки зад поднимешь, чтобы сумки сложить. Вон, оглянись?  
Девочки расселись посвободнее и сняли ветровки, кинув их на рюкзаки рядом с собой.  
Но обе высматривали в толпе Кисе, и одна попробовала даже снять его на телефон.  
\- Видишь, как это утомляет, - вздохнул Кисе, и ловко лавируя между людьми стал пробираться к прилавкам и ресторанам.  
\- Опять ты...

Дайки мог даже не договаривать, что опять. Кисе знал, что это всех бесит, но ему нравилось пихать всем в глаза свою звездность.  
\- Не я опять, а они. Они же первые начинают. Ты голодный?  
\- Я пережил три теста. Как думаешь?  
\- Тогда не в закусочную. Вон туда, там я был как-то с семпаями в прошлом году. Там подают просто гигантские порции лапши.

Дайки сел за столик напротив Кисе и сразу забрал у него из-под носа меню.  
\- Точно платишь? – спросил он. Хотелось зажевать чем-нибудь стресс от экзаменов. И вообще, если Кисе потащит его сегодня на площадку, стоило поесть.  
\- Получил аванс за проект, сейчас расскажу все. Бери, сколько захочешь.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Дайки. От такой всемирной щедрости подкалывать Кисе даже расхотелось, он долистал меню и передал его через столик.  
В ресторане было душно. Он пожалел, что не зашел домой переодеться, поэтому снял пиджак, расстегнул манжеты на рубашке и стал закатывать рукава.  
\- Ну что там у тебя, рассказывай, - поторопил он.

Они сделали заказ подошедшей официантке, и Кисе расписался у нее в блокноте с пожеланием, когда девочка его узнала. Она, сияя и робко оглядываясь, пошла к клиентской стойке.  
\- В общем, - Кисе подпер щеку кулаком, - у меня удачно на все каникулы подвернулись съемки. Ролик займет пару дней здесь и пару дней с выездом, ну и фотосъемки тоже там где-то будут. За неделю каникул я как раз уложусь.   
\- Хочешь сыграть в свободное время?- предложил Дайки, разглядывая стоявший на столе набор специй.   
Кисе вздохнул.  
\- Не выйдет, у меня еще одно дело в Токио. Нужно заняться ногой.  
Из-за того, как это прозвучало, Дайки удивился и посмотрел, оценивая Кисе заново.  
\- Так и не восстановилась что ли? Времени же прошло... – спросил он. – Я заметил, конечно, что ты ее бережешь, но... Черт.  
\- Не-а, не особо восстановилась, - Кисе пожал плечами. – Даже, кажется, стало хуже. Я маме не сказал, потому что она снова начнет мозг промывать тем, что баскетбол мне учиться мешает, и сил на все не хватит. А теперь это меня, как она обязательно скажет, еще и калечит. Ну, ты ее знаешь.

Дайки знал.  
\- Смылся сюда, чтобы к врачу сходить?  
\- Ага, сказал, что лучше потусуюсь с Аоминеччи. У меня как раз квартира на соседней станции будет съемная, от агентства. Так что хотел предложить реально потусоваться на каникулах вместе. А то я с ума сойду от скуки, кроме съемок и врачей не будет никаких развлечений. Аоминеччи, позаботься обо мне как мамочка, пожалуйста! – Кисе сложил руки и склонил голову, придуриваясь изо всех сил. 

Дайки откинулся на спинку, усмехнулся.   
\- Эй, я тебе не мамочка, Кисе. С чего вдруг я должен за тобой приглядывать?  
\- Курокоччи отказался, потому что нужно привить и кастрировать Второго, и он будет с ним сидеть после операции, - начал загибать пальцы Кисе. – Кагамиччи сказал, что можем сыграть, но вообще он показывает Алекс-сан город. Я напрашивался с ними, но он почему-то мне отказал. Ревнует, конечно. Касамацу-семпай и Морияма-семпай поступили и теперь готовятся к учебному году, а Момоччи...  
\- И Сатсуки?  
\- Нет, я бы ей не стал предлагать со мной пожить, сам понимаешь, как это будет выглядеть, но она посоветовала позвонить Мидоримаччи, но он тоже оказался занят, - разъяснял Кисе. - Так что Аоминеччи, как ни посмотреть, ты - лучший вариант.  
\- И единственный теперь. Засранец ты, Кисе. Всех наприглашал, кроме меня.  
\- Ну прости, до последнего не хотел тебя напрягать. С другой стороны квартира двухкомнатная, телевизор с кабельным, игровая приставка, вай-фай. Рядом с домом две остановки, станция, торговые центры. Никакого присмотра. Делай, что хочешь.  
\- Это помимо того, что придется присматривать за тобой,- напомнил Дайки.

В этот момент им принесли еду, Кисе еще поулыбался официантке, потом вспомнил, на чем их прервали.  
\- Да не нужно за мной присматривать, я же шучу. У меня и так слишком много надсмотрщиков. Это как бы для мамы. Скажешь ей, что все в порядке, тебе-то она поверит. А так, чем не вариант каникул? Приятного аппетита!  
\- Приятного аппетита, - согласился уже начавший есть Дайки.

**Суббота**

\- Это здесь, - пока водитель такси вытаскивал чемоданы Кисе из глубины багажника, сам Кисе осматривал дом, где находились их новые апартаменты. Красивая элитная многоэтажка, вся в стекле, которое блестело на солнце, как драгоценность. – Этаж, сказали, седьмой.  
Дайки глянул в телефон. Было ранее утро, и магазины, кроме круглосуточного у станции, еще не открылись. Засада. Дайки с этими сборами так и не успел позавтракать.

\- Кажется, мам была рада, что я уезжаю. Чет она подозрительно быстро вытащила мне сумку из шкафа. Обычно не допросишься, – сказал он.  
Кисе предпочитал катать повсюду грохочущее колесиками пластиковое чудовище на длинной ручке. Дайки обходился большой спортивной сумкой, с которой выезжал обычно на матчи или в тренировочные лагеря, туда целая куча помещалась, и можно было не заморачиваться порядком и тщательной упаковкой, все равно внутри все переболтается.  
У Кисе звякнул пришедшим сообщением телефон.  
\- О, а моя волнуется. Уже четвертое сообщение. Тут еще пойми, что хуже, когда выпроваживают из дома или когда словно не уезжал. Но теперь все, Аоминеччи, теперь мы – свободны!  
\- Ну пошли тогда. Есть хочу, - сразу поставил себе задачу Дайки, и от плана отступать не собирался.

Квартира была действительно большой, окна в гостиной от пола до потолка, балкон-лоджия. По небу плыли облака, иногда позволяя солнцу падать на город пятнами света, и в квартире поэтому было очень ярко и как-то особенно пусто.  
\- Ничего себе, круто, - Дайки разулся, прошел по коридору, осматривая комнаты. – Эта будет моя.  
Он застолбил ближнюю спальню - кинул туда сумку и оглянулся на Кисе. Тот, подняв темными очками челку, набирал в телефоне сообщение. Наверное, ответ матери. Ну понятно, свободные теперь, конечно.   
\- Я сейчас, - не отрываясь от телефона, сказал Кисе, когда почувствовал, что Дайки его ждет. – Ты располагайся пока.

Дайки копался в сумке, разыскивая зубную щетку и бритву, когда Кисе постучал костяшками в открытую дверь.  
\- Ага, - Дайки кивнул ему, мол, проходи, и кинул найденную, наконец, щетку к вещам на кровати, которые нужно было отнести потом в ванную.  
Кисе прошел, сел на край матраса. Катнул ногой в свою сторону оранжевый мяч, лежавший у тумбочки.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что поиграть не получится?  
\- Ну, я и подумал, что ты свой не возьмешь, поэтому захватил на всякий случай. Вдруг Кагами заявится, или просто в кольцо покидаем, руки-то у тебя не болят.  
Кисе хохотнул.  
\- Да нет, я тоже взял на всякий. Придурки баскетбольные, - он улыбался.  
\- Что делать будем? – спросил Дайки. Он не особо представлял, чем можно будет заняться в пустой и непривычной квартире.  
\- Сначала позавтракаем, к полудню в клинику съездим, я позвонил туда заранее, так что нас будут ждать. Поговоришь с моей мамой, ладно? – спросил Кисе.  
Дайки почесал щеку.  
\- Ну, давай.  
Кисе быстро набрал номер и протянул ему телефон.  
\- А я пока пойду, посмотрю, что у нас есть на кухне, - обнадеживающе пообещал он и улизнул из комнаты.  
В этот момент в трубке раздался голос Кисе-сан.

Кисе стоял со стаканом сока перед холодильником и хмурился.  
\- Как тут чего? – Дайки повис на нем, протянув телефон.  
\- Как-то безнадежно. Кано-сан, мой менеджер, говорила, что вроде купила еду на первое время. Тут только сок, и всякая сырая чушь. Как там ма?  
\- Сказала, чтобы не нарушали режим дня и законы Японии. Все в порядке.  
\- Хорошо, - Кисе вздохнул, одновременно вывернувшись из-под руки Дайки.  
Ну и хорошо, можно было посмотреть в холодильник нормально.  
\- Кисе, поставь рис.  
\- А? – не догнал тот. – Куда?

\- Черт, ты совсем беспомощный, столько девчонок в семье, а ты балда, - Дайки дал ему легкий подзатыльник и сдвинул в сторону. - Сядь, не мельтеши тут.  
Кисе уселся на стул возле разделочного стола.  
Дайки насыпал в пиалку риса, отправил его в рисоварку, нашел сковороду и поставил на плиту разогреваться.

Из холодильника он достал хлеб, кинул в сковородку и обжарил тосты, потом замороженные овощи, тоже обжарил, потом достал рис и высыпал его в овощи. Кисе завороженно следил за его манипуляциями.  
\- Ты готовишь мне омурайсу, Аоминеччи?  
\- Угу, что попроще. Жил бы один, давно бы научился - Дайки долил кетчупа и перемешал все.  
\- Почему тогда бенто тебе делает Сакурай-кун?  
\- Потому что может. Я же не каждый день его прошу, - Дайки пожал плечами и ссыпал рис в две тарелки. Он достал из холодильника масло и яйца, протер скомканным бумажным полотенцем сковороду и бросил в середину кусочек масла.  
\- Кисе, яйца разбить хоть сможешь?  
\- А? Смогу, конечно.  
Яичницу Кисе был в состоянии приготовить.  
Он быстро встал рядом, разбил яйца в другую пиалку и подал вместе с палочками.  
Дайки взбил омлет и вылил в сковородку.  
\- Еще порцию сделай пока, - Дайки помешивал омлет прямо на сковороде.

Кисе второй раз не торопился. Он разбил два яйца в пиалку и, пока взбивал их палочками, как венчиком, успевал нести всякую чушь.  
\- Твоя девочка расстроится, если ты сам себе будешь готовить, - притворно жалея Дайки, вздохнул Кисе. За что получил пинок, раз уж руки у шеф-повара были заняты.  
\- Знаешь, - Дайки перевернул яичницу лопаткой, - если ей будет нужно, то она найдет способ выразить. Я думаю, не обязательно прям у плиты надрываться. Сатсуки вон лучше бы домашками обо мне заботилась, чем на кухне, - он скривился, и Кисе фыркнул в ответ.

Он поставил миску с новой порцией поближе к Дайки и со вздохом налег всем весом о столешницу.  
\- А научи меня готовить, Аоминеччи.  
\- Чего тут учиться, открываешь интернет и делаешь, как там показывают.  
\- Я же не знаю, для чего все эти... штуки. Ну и сколько всего нужно.

Дайки накрыл рис на тарелке омлетом, пододвинул ее Кисе, достал бутылку кетчупа из холодильника.  
\- Сделай тут сверху полосок.  
\- Есть, шеф, - Кисе помял бутылку и стал старательно выводить на омлете какую-то фигню.  
Дайки залил в сковороду следующую порцию яиц и стал помешивать палочками для равномерной прожарки.  
\- Ну выбери, что тебе захочется приготовить, - сказал он через плечо. – Я ж тоже делаю элементарные вещи, но можем попробовать сделать какую-нибудь сложную штуку.  
\- Сам предложил, - Кисе забрал тарелку со вторым готовым омлетом и стал рисовать на нем смайлик, изображавший Дайки. В первой тарелке он нарисовал себя, играющим в баскетбол, как он сказал. Так Дайки узнал, что Кисе при всех талантах никогда не стал бы художником.

Клиника находилась в трех автобусных остановках от дома. Она расположилась в длинном многоэтажном корпусе, окруженном парком, где гуляли пациенты. Многие сидели на лавочках с книгами или газетами, курили, кормили птиц хлебными крошками, разговаривали с родней или просто смотрели на зацветшие совсем недавно деревья.  
Но это были пациенты стационара, а в амбулатории в субботу не было почти никого.  
Очередь в кабинет состояла только из пациента, который уже сидел на приеме.  
Кисе еще раз посмотрел в распечатанный в регистратуре талон, потом снова на дверь кабинета.  
\- Да, фамилия та же. Жутковато как-то.  
Пустые белые коридоры оставляли зудящую где-то на заднем плане тревогу.

Дайки сел на мягкую банкетку за каким-то разлапистым цветком в горшке.  
Кисе стоял перед ним и, не в силах успокоиться, тихо подпевал песне, игравшей у него в наушнике.  
\- Аоминеччи, видел клип на эту песню? – спросил он вдруг.  
\- Не, я такое не слушаю.  
Слащавая попса.  
\- Девчонки – огонь. Вот бы выступить с ними как-нибудь, или пообщаться на шоу. Очень крутые! Четверо, все разные. Тебе одна точно понравится. Аоминеччи, какой у тебя любимый герлз-бэнд?  
\- А, ну «Бирюза», наверное. Или «Двое», тоже классные.  
\- Ага, классные! А говорил, что не слушаешь, - подмигнул Кисе.  
\- А я и не слушаю, - Дайки философски пожал плечами и стал разглядывать буклеты, лежавшие на столике рядом с банкеткой.

Дверь кабинета открылась, оттуда с поклоном и благодарностями вышла пожилая госпожа.  
Кисе собрался с духом, вытащил наушники и выключил музыку в телефоне.  
\- Ну вот, кажется, пора, - Кисе постукивал носком в ритм уже не звучавшей песенки.  
\- Слушай, а мне что делать? – Дайки хотел бы его отвлечь, приглушить, успокоить, но не знал, как. От скуки мыслей никаких в голове не было. - У тебя планшет с собой был, дай поиграю, что ли.  
\- А, - Кисе достал из сумки планшет, отдал ему. – Думаешь, можно уже войти?  
\- Да они тебя сами пригласят сейчас.

Кисе приблизился ухом к двери, слушая, что происходит в кабинете.  
Дверь распахнулась, он едва успел уйти от атаки в сторону. Спортивные инстинкты его спасли.

Вышла невысокая милая медсестра. Она поклонилась. Кисе ответил ей поклоном.  
\- Проходите, врач ждет.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Дайки. – тут пароль. Скажи, а потом иди.  
Кисе глянул на него и как-то странно замялся.  
\- Дай я сам наберу, так быстрее.  
Он быстро ввел нужные символы, вернул разблокированный планшет Дайки и, набрав в груди воздуха, словно перед прыжком в воду, нырнул в кабинет.

Прием занял полчаса. На рентген, томографию и заключение ортопеда они потратили еще два с половиной часа. К концу этой тягомотины Дайки чувствовал себя сонным и обезвоженным.  
\- Я так долго никогда в больнице не был, - пожаловался он, пока Кисе покупал им чай в автомате.  
\- Хочешь перекусить где-нибудь? – предложил Кисе.  
\- Ага, булочку хочу. Или мороженого, - Дайки вскрыл банку и глотнул. – О, так лучше.  
\- Тебе что, двенадцать? – Кисе тоже открыл свою. – Нам еще в офис нужно заехать. Я только позвоню, предупрежу Кано-сан.

Офис располагался в другом районе, Кисе предложил добраться туда на такси.   
В машине он стремительно быстро и нервно переписывался с кем-то в телефоне, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. Пока Дайки не забрал, наконец, телефон у него из рук.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Дайки.  
\- А, ничего, все в порядке, - Кисе улыбнулся. Но искренне как-то не получилось.  
Он уставился на кроссовки.  
\- Да я дурак, что не обращался так долго. Сейчас уже изменения могут быть необратимыми. Там конечно еще анализ крови посмотрят, нужно будет в понедельник сдать. Но возможно, это не пройдет, и будет операция.  
\- Ну, у Киеши и после операции прошло, - Дайки потрепал его по дурной голове. – Это худший вариант. Ты помни, что мы тренированные, организм привык восстанавливаться быстро. Что там тебе назначили?  
\- Физиотерапию, лекарства, умеренные нагрузки, акватренировки.  
\- Бассейн?  
\- Ага, у нас есть рядом, там неплохой тренер, я уже поискал в интернете.  
\- Ну и все, распишем, что когда, повесим на холодильник, будешь лечиться. Не загоняйся, ты не Тетсу, загоняться из-за пустяков.  
Кисе рассмеялся.  
\- Телефон-то верни, упырь.  
\- Нытик, - Дайки протянул ему сотовый обратно.  
\- Зараза, - буркнул Кисе.  
\- Макака, - рыкнул Дайки.  
\- Потише, пожалуйста, - перекрикнул их обоих водитель, неодобрительно посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида. Стало неловко, и Дайки вытащил собственный телефон, где обнаружился недавний пропущенный звонок от Сатсуки.

На тротуаре перед офисом продюсерского центра стояла толпа девчонок. Кто-то из них узнал Кисе, и он застрял, улыбаясь для фоток на телефонные камеры и расписываясь в фанских блокнотах, где девочки коллекционировали автографы айдолов.

Дайки, пока дожидался его в холле у стеклянных дверей, набрал номер Сатсуки.  
\- Привет, Дай-чан! – бойко ответила она. – Как вы там?  
\- Кисе как всегда тонет в фанатках, а я его типа жду. У тебя как?  
\- Девочки собираются сегодня на фильм, ну который мы на прошлой неделе смотрели. Не хочу еще раз. Может, погуляем вечером?  
\- Так странно, что с тобой теперь приходится это планировать, - хмыкнул Дайки. – Я не знаю, как Кисе тут закончит дела, но как освободимся, я позвоню, а пока будем добираться, ты успеешь прихорошиться.  
\- Дурак ты, Дай-чан. Я всегда хорошенькая, - зубасто парировала Сатсуки. – Сообщи, как поедете. Я на вас рассчитываю, не запорите мне вечер.  
\- Ага, ну бывай!  
\- Ага, пока, Дай-чан!

Дайки поднял глаза, Кисе уже стоял рядом и примеривался щелкнуть на телефон махавшую ему толпу по ту сторону стеклянной двери.  
\- Выложу потом в инстаграм, им приятно будет, - сказал он. – Ну, нам на пятнадцатый этаж. Кано-сан я уже написал, она встретит.

Кано-сан оказалась высокой и худой, издалека не отличишь от девочки. Она еще одета была в джинсы и носила мелированные волосы, подстриженные лесенкой, как у школьниц. У нее были круглые очки и заколки в волосах, хотя вблизи она выглядела примерно на возраст мамы, прикинул Дайки. Конечно, у Дайки была молодая мама, но в целом.  
Он кивнул, когда Кисе их познакомил, Кано-сан тоже не церемонилась ни с поклонами, ни с визитками.  
\- Рета-кун, Аомине-кун, идите во вторую переговорную, я сейчас притащу туда проекты.

В комнате с прозрачной стеной стоял круглый стол, несколько стульев с хромированными ножками, на стене висел большой телевизор, по которому шли какие-то промо-ролики.  
\- Это все местные звезды. В глазах рябит, да?  
\- Что, и Реико-чан у вас тут бывает? – Дайки выбрал стул напротив экрана, чтобы было удобнее смотреть.  
\- А, ну теперь редко, она мегазвезда. Но заходит, - Кисе подошел к окну, выглянул вниз.  
\- С ней бы я познакомился, - улыбнулся Дайки, когда она подмигнула ему с экрана.  
\- Она бы тебе не понравилась, - почему-то заявил Кисе. Дайки собирался спросить, почему это, но в этот момент в переговорную залетела Кано-сан со стопкой фирменных папок.

\- Ну, Рета-кун, смотри, что у меня для тебя есть, - она сунула ему папку. Внутри был логотип фирмы, контракт и, как понял Дайки, план работ.  
\- Три дня по четыре часа, один выезд, это не должно будет помешать твоим планам. Зато если хорошо поработаешь, то ротация по двенадцати каналам.  
\- Мятный чай - это скучно. Лучше бы что-то спортивное, - Кисе перелистывал папку со знанием дела, зато Дайки рассматривал все как магазинную витрину, потому что на рабочих совещаниях ему пока не доводилось бывать.  
\- Плюс в том, что корпорация большая, и если они запустят эту серию чаев дальше, то ты станешь лицом кампании. Концепцию посмотрел?  
\- Да, пойдет. Хотя так не хочется быть картонным красавчиком.  
\- И гонорар тоже плюс.  
\- Ну, я на него живу, спасибо Кано-сан! – Кисе улыбнулся. – И еще спасибо, кстати, за еду в холодильнике. Ты обо мне заботишься, как о сыне.  
\- Я еще слишком молодая, чтобы иметь такого дылду в сыновьях, - Кано-сан сложила пальцы пистолетом, понарошку застрелила Кисе и задула несуществующий дымок. – Контракт на последней странице, читай, подписывай. Аомине-кун, а ты бы не хотел поработать моделью? У меня есть пара предложений как раз под твой типаж.  
\- Он не станет, - Кисе сосредоточенно вчитывался в текст, но свое слово вставил.  
\- Ой, ладно, никто не рождается профи. Ими становятся, Рета-кун, и возможно твоему другу самое время начать.  
\- Как решишь, Аоминеччи, но подумай, точно ли ты этого хочешь, - Кисе поднял, наконец, взгляд. То ли ревновал к тому, что обратили внимание на кого-то еще, то ли не все сказал, но взгляд у него был недобрый. Дайки пожал плечами со всем возможным равнодушием.  
\- Я вообще как-то не задумывался.  
\- Ну, погуляй, подумай, если что, вот моя визитка, позвонишь на сотовый или приедешь. Только я часто бываю не в офисе, если собираешься нагрянуть, то узнай заранее, буду ли я на месте.  
Кисе как раз дочитал и расписался в конце контракта.  
\- О, Кано-сан, а можно Аоминеччи на съемки со мной походит? Кстати посмотрит, как мы тут работаем, может, решит для себя.  
\- А толковая идея, - кивнула Кано-сан. – Я предупрежу заказчика. В понедельник быть на площадке в восемь утра, мальчики. И еще, Рета-кун!  
\- А? – Кисе застыл, с раскрытыми темными очками в руке.  
\- Сделай до понедельника какую-нибудь стрижку, можешь из последних трендов, но не радикально. А то сил уже нет смотреть на то, что ты носишь сейчас. Это прошлый век.  
\- Кано-сан, ты злюка сегодня!  
\- Ты обещал подстричься после Кубка, Рета-кун! Не запускай себя. Ну, на этом все, пока вы свободны.  
\- Пока-пока! – к Кисе, кажется, быстро вернулись душевное равновесие и улыбчивое настроение.

Они договорились встретиться в семейном ресторанчике, в двух кварталах от их с Сатсуки улицы. Кисе сидел на диванчике напротив него и тянул свой кофе, Дайки уже начал есть, не дожидаясь встречи. Эти поездки сегодня его нефигово вымотали.  
\- Ну и что там в офисе было, Кисе?  
\- А?  
\- По поводу того, что мне не понравится?  
\- Ой, ты об этом. Да так. Я подумал, для тебя это будет проблемно, - Кисе утащил у него из тарелки палочку обжаренной фасоли.  
\- В смысле? – не понял Дайки.  
\- В смысле ранние съемки, поздние съемки, и иногда на тебя кричат, а ты должен быть милашкой, постоянные поездки, фанатки, которые смотрят только на внешность и охотятся за тобой, как за трофеем.  
\- Ага, последнее прям минус, - усмехнулся Дайки.  
\- А ты бы попробовал продержаться с кем-то таким хоть неделю. Большинство на третий день просекают, что у меня есть свое расписание, и достаточно жесткое. И что времени на свидания может быть в обрез. И что тренировка значит тренировка, а не «давай поделаем селфи в спортзале». И...  
\- Да я понял. Все равно не собирался. Пункт с ранними съемками и криками явно хрень. Просто хотел выяснить, чего ты взбесился, - Дайки отомстил за украденную фасоль, отобрав у Кисе кофе и сделав из чашки огромный глоток.

\- Дай-чан! – Сатсуки подошла, расстегивая плащ, и села рядом с ним. – Ки-чан! Привет!  
\- Как дела, Момоччи? Давно не виделись, - Кисе придвинул ей меню и стал высматривать официантку, чтобы показать, что они скоро будут готовы с заказом.

После ресторана они прогулялись до кинотеатра и взяли билеты на фильм про супергероев. Кисе принес из бара три стакана попкорна и, убивая время до начала сеанса, болтал с Сатсуки о журналах, Дайки грыз кукурузу и рассматривал постеры на стенах.  
\- Дай-чан, Тетсу-кун предлагал встретиться поиграть, - вспомнила Сатсуки. - Они со Вторым уже вернулись из больницы, а в конце недели поедут на выставку, если Второй будет нормально себя чувствовать. Хотите, завтра можно навестить их, заодно размяться.  
\- А, - Дайки отобрал у Кисе бутылку колы, - не, у нас завтра не получится. Передавай Тетсу привет.  
\- А Кагами-куну?  
\- А его ты так больно, как надо, не стукнешь, даже если постараешься. Ничего ему не передавай, слышишь, ни полслова.  
\- Да слышу, поняла, - улыбнулась Сатсуки.

Когда они вышли из кинотеатра, на улице уже горели фонари, а сумерки графично чертили в прозрачном воздухе силуэты зданий и припаркованных у тротуаров машин.  
Дайки и Кисе проводили Сатсуки до дома, потом дошли до автобусной остановки и поехали к себе.

Дайки с удовольствием скинул кроссовки за дверью. Как Кисе себя чувствовал в ботинках поверх утягивающей ногу повязки, он не представлял.  
\- Может, пиццу закажем, - предложил он.  
Кисе, держась за стену, наступил на больную ногу, поднялся в коридор и на ходу достал из сумки планшет.  
\- Давай. Вот, например, в нашем районе есть пиццерия. Выбери, что хочешь.

Парень из фирмы принес две большие коробки, пока Кисе торчал в ванной. Дайки уже собирался постучаться и спросить, не утонул ли он там, но Кисе сам вышел на кухню с полотенцем на голове и полез в холодильник за минералкой.  
\- О, уже привезли? – он сунул нос под картонную крышку. – Тут поедим или в гостиной?  
\- Пошли в гостиную, ты говорил, что тут Иксбокс есть.  
\- Ага, что-то есть, сейчас посмотрю.

Кисе настроил приставку, нашел пару игр. Выбор был не большим, гонки, фэнтезийная бегалка и космический шутер. Оба сразу не сомневаясь выбрали шутер, и устроились перед диваном. Дайки стащил с него подушку и кинул в Кисе.  
\- А? – Кисе поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Ногу клади. Удобнее будет.  
\- Спасибо, - Кисе отложил пиццу. – Почему ты Момоччи не сказал?  
\- Да я говорил вчера. Она, может, думала, что играть тебе можно будет. На Зимнем ты как носился.  
\- Ты завтра тоже не идешь играть со всеми.   
\- Ну я чего, совсем придурок по-твоему? Вылечишься, тогда с тобой точно будет веселее. Ты в такси сегодня был таким пригруженным. Сам же позвал меня присматривать.  
\- Да все в порядке. Не переживай так, Аоминеччи.  
\- Да кто за тебя переживает?!  
\- Да вот ты сейчас!  
\- Вот напросишься, Кисе.  
\- Ага! И что тогда?!

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Дайки отложил консоль, пожаловавшись, что ему надоело. Кисе тоже срубало.

Перед сном Кисе постучался к нему в спальню.  
\- Можно?  
\- Чего? – Дайки расправлял завернувшуюся на спине только что надетую футболку.  
\- Подумал, вдруг проснешься раньше или просто будет скучно. Можешь взять, - Кисе протянул ему планшет.  
\- Да ладно.  
\- Бери. Я с телефона в сеть выйду, если что.   
Кисе передал ему планшет и собрался уже выйти из комнаты.  
\- А пароль?  
\- Просто пробел, - Кисе оглянулся. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- И тебе того же, - ответил Дайки.

Он вышел на кухню за водой, и на обратном пути заметил, что дверь в комнату Кисе была открыта. Он прошел дальше по коридору, чтобы заглянуть к нему и поболтать, если Кисе еще не лег, но Кисе, заткнув уши наушниками, спал, и на его лице плясали разноцветные всполохи эквалайзера от экрана лежавшего рядом с подушкой телефона.  
Дайки прикрыл его дверь и пошел к себе.

**Воскресенье**

В небольшой парикмахерской рядом со вчерашним кинотеатром их уже ждали. Дайки позвонил туда, пока они завтракали в кафе, и предупредил, что зайдет с другом подстричься. 

Кисе нервничал все утро, меняя решения и тыкая ему в лицо телефон то с одной картинкой на экране, то с другой, для Дайки они все уже выглядели одинаково. Поэтому Дайки предложил семейную парикмахерскую, в которую обычно ходил сам, чтобы все решить быстро и по возможности бескровно.

\- Эй, Хара-сан, это Дайки.  
\- Аомине-кун! - Хара-сан вышла из подсобки, где курила, с удовольствием затянулась в последний раз и разогнала дым в воздухе руками, затушив сигарету. Похлопала свой парикмахерский фартук по карманам, вытащила коробочку с мятными драже и вытрясла парочку в рот.  
Несмотря на то, что она закрашивала седину столько лет, сколько Дайки ее помнил, руки у нее оставались сухими и точными, а взгляд цепким и доброжелательным.  
\- Извините, мальчики, - заговорщически улыбнулась она. – Последнее удовольствие старушки. Новый блокбастер.  
\- Да ладно вам, Хара-сан.  
Хозяйка засмеялась до кашля.  
\- Да это все киношка по соседству. Дайки, падай сюда, а красавчик-кун – как звать кстати? – проходи в это кресло.  
Она выудила из подсобки освежитель воздуха и включила вытяжку, поэтому что скоро от цветочного запаха, как и от дыма ее сигареты, не осталось и следа.  
\- Я Кисе Рета, приятно познакомиться!  
\- О, я тебя знаю! Аомине-кун, ты общаешься с такими популярными мальчиками! – она приложила ко рту ладонь. – У моего внука твоя картинка висит на двери спальни. Он понавешал туда парней из журналов и говорит, что так учится стилю. Пялится небось по ночам, а бабульку решил провести. Но мы-то с тобой понимаем, куда такие звоночки ведут, м?  
Кисе хохотнул.  
\- Вот-вот, - фыркнула Хара-сан. – Поэтому я займусь тобой, а то у моего балбеса еще руки затрясутся от радости. Пускай он Дайки стрижет, тем более, у него это отлично выходит.

Она усадила Кисе в кресло, ловко обхватила шею эластичной лентой и накинула поверх пелерину.  
\- Показывай, какую стрижку хочешь?  
Кисе достал телефон и перелистнул картинки.  
\- Вот с этой будет челюсть грубее. А эта слишком сопливая. Ты на романтичную роль пробуешься?  
\- Нет вроде, реклама чая.  
\- Ага, ну вот и не стригись так. Слушай, что я предлагаю.

Хара-сан достала смартфон, быстро прошла в нужную папку.  
\- Вот такой вариант, что думаешь?  
Кисе сомневался.  
\- А можно что-то как у Аоминеччи?  
\- Чи? Как ты его, а. Давай тогда вот так, как у него, только как будто он пару месяцев позабыл про салончик Хары-сан, ну и с другой центровкой. М?  
\- Давайте, - кивнул Кисе.  
В зеркале он поймал взгляд Дайки. И подмигнул ему. Дурное влияние Хары-сан было просто катастрофическим.

В этот момент сверху, где были жилые комнаты семьи Хары-сан, спустился Кеичи Хара, ее внук, тоже работавший в магазине. За то время, что Дайки его не видел, он успел проколоть себе бровь.  
\- Привет, Аомине-кун!  
\- Привет, Кеичи. Тебя в школу с этим пускают?  
\- А, пару дней поорали и забили, - Кеичи увидел в зеркале, кого готовила к стрижке бабуля.  
\- О, это правда?..  
\- Ага, - кивнул Дайки с откуда-то взявшейся гордостью. – Правда.  
\- Воу. Познакомишь?  
\- Сам познакомишься, чего за меня прятаться?  
Дайки сел в кресло и позволил Кеичи обмотать себя пелериной.

\- Ну как тебе?  
Кисе разглядывал себя в зеркало и поглядывал на Дайки. Оба поколения семьи Хара стояли, сложив руки на груди, и одобрительно оглядывали результат. Бабуля снова закурила.  
\- Скажи-ка, кто сегодня молодец, Кеичи?  
\- Хара-сан супер-молодец! – улыбнулся ей Кисе. – Идите сюда, народ, сфотаемся! Обязательно напишу в блог, что вы лучшие!  
Они сделали несколько снимков на телефон Кисе и на телефон Кеичи тоже, на память.  
\- Аоминеччи, идем к нам.  
\- Да ну, - Дайки отмахнулся. – Я в этом не участвую.  
Кисе оставил Кеичи, подошел к Дайки.  
\- Сфотографируйся со мной. Если не хочешь, я никому не покажу. Это просто для меня.  
\- Ну иди сюда, - Дайки притянул его за плечи. – Куда смотреть?  
\- Сюда, - Кисе ткнул пальцем. – Подожди, еще раз, у меня рука дрогнула.  
Результат, кажется, ему понравился. Кисе снова перебрался к зеркалу, чтобы сфотографироваться еще раз сольно.

\- Аомине-кун, давно ты знаешь Кисе-куна? – Кеичи подошел к нему с щеткой, заметая в совок состриженные волосы.  
\- Мы играли вместе. А что?  
\- Смотритесь так... как лучшие друзья. Он с тебя глаз не сводит просто. Завидую.  
\- Что это должно значить? – пожал плечами Дайки.  
\- Просто цени его.  
\- Да куда уж больше!

Стоило им выйти на улицу, как пошел дождь. До дома они добрались до нитки мокрые. Кисе еще в коридоре содрал с себя мокрую футболку и по дороге в комнату закинул ее в корзину для белья, стоявшую в ванной.  
\- Что делать будем? – спросил, стянув мокрую футболку, Дайки - погромче, чтобы Кисе услышал. Он тоже, наверное, переодевался у себя.  
Ответ Кисе глухо прозвучал из другой комнаты.  
\- Я думал, сходить куда-нибудь развеяться. Наверняка Курокоччи и Кагамиччи отменят игру из-за непогоды, а значит, мы могли бы встретиться.  
\- Все, можешь не орать, я тут, - Дайки прошел к нему в комнату и сел на край постели, дожидаясь, пока Кисе влезет в сухие джинсы. – Не хочу к ним тащиться. Еще идеи есть.  
\- Ага, - кивнул ему Кисе. – Ты обещал научить меня готовить.

**Понедельник**

Кисе обнаружился утром на кухне. Дайки вошел, растирая глаза и щурясь в ярких лучах солнца, заливавших все пространство вокруг. Вставать так рано утром было мучительно, он еще до конца и не проснулся даже. Кисе, не замечая его, перелистывал в телефоне рецепт, проговаривая еще раз последовательность сервировки.  
\- Что это? – Дайки заглянул ему под руку. Обычный рис горкой в чашках, овощи разложены отдельно на плоских блюдцах, приготовленные пиалки для соуса. Кисе постарался.  
\- Я собирался сделать онигири, но у нас не оказалось нори. Пришлось подать раздельно. А для супа нет глиняных чашек, так что я тоже налил его в обычные белые. Но вообще – это завтрак.

После вчерашней паэльи с морепродуктами, на которую они убили весь вечер, самостоятельно приготовленный завтрак был для Кисе шагом вперед. И не только в освоении рисоварки. Кисе вечно был такой, во всем, чем загорался. Мгновенно начинал выкладываться по полной. 

\- Ты во сколько встал? – Дайки утянул с тарелки кусочек маринованного перца, пока Кисе переставлял все на стол, наливал из бойлера чай и раскладывал на столе палочки и салфетки.  
\- Вот! Пару часов назад, я все равно дома по утрам бегал, так что просыпаюсь рано. А сейчас врач сказал бег ограничить. И я решил попробовать сам что-нибудь приготовить. Приятного аппетита!  
\- Приятного аппетита, - Дайки начал, как только Кисе сел. Суп получился густым и соленым, слишком мало воды. Кисе попробовал, сам покривился, забрал у Дайки чашку и вместе со своей поставил на край раковины.  
\- Рис еще есть, - предложил он.  
Рис получился хорошо, Дайки бы еще яйцо добавил, как делала мам. Но глянул на Кисе и решил, что и так нормально будет.  
\- Да не парься, - Дайки не чувствовал особой скорби по утраченному супу. В конце концов, днем догонятся в каком-нибудь кафе. – После вчерашнего решил взять реванш?

За продуктами для паэльи, которую Кисе ел однажды в каком-то ресторане, и вцепился в этот рецепт намертво, пришлось выходить в магазин. Когда они разложили все на кухне, Кисе прочитал рецепт, и в нем утверждалось, что рис не нужно замачивать. В итоге он никак не мог развариться, даже когда стал пригорать ко дну сковороды. Они попытались съесть все так, недоготовленным, но много жесткого и наполовину пригоревшего риса все равно было не осилить. Так что ограничились выковыриванием рыбных кусочков и мидий из риса, а потом сдались и заказали по телефону китайской лапши.

Кисе подпер щеку кулаком и включил телефон, проверяя, нет ли сообщений. На Дайки он не смотрел.  
\- Да так. Не то, чтобы реванш. Просто пора становиться самостоятельнее, - сказал он и поднял взгляд. 

Дайки показалось, что он имел в виду что-то свое, но спрашивать показалось неловко.  
\- Неплохо получилось, - постарался похвалить Дайки и протянул ему чашку для добавки. – Тогда давай еще риса. А если разобьешь яйцо и польешь рис желтком, то будет вкуснее. 

Приехав в отель, где проводилась съемка, они попали в хаос. Осветители перетаскивали мотки шнуров, кто-то ковырялся в искусственном фонтане, пытаясь наладить его работу, костюмер и ее ассистентки подшивали одежду на девушках-моделях, которые должны были сниматься вместе с Кисе.

\- Эй, посмотрите, кто пришел! Это же Кисе-кун! Какая стрижка! Я вчера еще лайнул! – обрадовался щуплый парень с пирсингом в щеках, у которого из-под тонкой шапки-чулка торчала кислотно розовая челка.  
\- Наш оператор, - вполголоса разъяснил Кисе и помахал рукой в ответ. – Как же я скучал по этому. Полгода уже, мне определенно стоило вернуться. Зимний кубок того стоил, но как же тут круто!

Дайки побродил по площадке, пока Кисе был занят, нашел себе кресло и устроился в нем с игрой на планшете. Кисе пошел здороваться со всеми знакомыми и знакомиться со всеми новенькими на съемках. Его быстро окружили и теперь оглядывали со всех сторон, фотографировались, словно с выставочным экспонатом в музее, постоянно трогали волосы, как будто до этого у него волос не было.

Непонятно откуда рядом с Дайки вдруг появилась Кано-сан. Сегодня у нее на голове были закручены два оданго, совсем как у девочки-ниндзя из мультика.  
\- Аомине-кун, привет! У Реты-куна теперь потрясающий образ, такой свежий, не находишь? Держи вот кофе. Съемки без кофе - зря потраченное время, - она примостилась на подлокотник его кресла и отдала Дайки картонный стаканчик. – Что, нравится тут у нас?  
\- Если не участвуешь, то скукота, - Дайки не особо хотел с ней разговаривать, но больше все равно нечего было делать.  
\- Не надумал поучаствовать?  
\- Да я бы так вот не смог, - Дайки глянул в сторону Кисе, которого уже успели переодеть в приготовленные для съемки вещи. На съемочной площадке был словно другой человек, он сразу казался старше, собраннее и явно знал, какой эффект должен производить. У него даже манера двигаться стала яркой и уверенной, когда он забрал у окружившего его народа неоткрытые банки рекламного чая, и попробовал жонглировать сразу тремя. Потом стал обучать этому фокусу одну из моделей, визажистку и того самого парня-оператора.  
Кано-сан усмехнулась.  
\- Да так никто бы не смог. Рета-кун это нечто, хорошо, что он вернулся. Как его нога?  
\- После съемки едем к физиотерапевту.  
\- Надеюсь, все будет хорошо. Ему дорого стоило свинтить на пике карьеры. Три контракта завернул сразу, а сколько за полгода было упущено – нет даже смысла подсчитывать. У него самый выигрышный возраст для стремительного дебюта, а он с баскетболом не расстается. Играет, как будто дышать без этого не сможет. В общем, присматривай, чтобы он не перенапрягался, а то он часто увлекается.  
\- Ага, - Дайки согласился, просто чтобы Кано-сан уже оставила его в покое. Она была слишком болтливой. А Кисе и без прекрасно знал, что ему делать и что для себя выбрать.

\- Ребята пригласили нас погулять завтра где-нибудь, - сказал Кисе. – Сто лет с ними не собирались. Пойдем, куда-нибудь в клуб или в караоке. Ку-чану уже двадцать шесть, хоть и не выглядит, он даже алкоголь нам сможет достать, будет весело.  
\- Да в чем тут может быть веселье? Напиваться, чтобы не было стыдно орать в микрофон?  
\- А вот сам посмотришь, Аоминеччи. Развлекаться значит развлекаться, я тебе покажу, как.

В машине по пути в оздоровительный центр, где у Кисе была назначена физиотерапия, Дайки срубило. Съемки для наблюдателя были той еще нудятиной.  
Проснулся он уже, когда Кисе стал трясти его за плечо. Всю дорогу проспал на нем, еще и слюной на рубашку умудрился капнуть. Но Кисе вроде не заметил пятна. Он рассчитался с водителем. Из машины они вышли прямо к парадному входу центра.

Внутри все было оформлено в теплых персиковых тонах, Дайки попросили остаться в коридоре, а Кисе увели. Дайки проверил наличие вай-фая, подошел к администратору узнать пароль и зашел в профиль Кисе в инстаграме. Зачем-то пришло в голову проверить, какие фотографии он выложил у себя на странице.

Все оказалось так, как он обещал. Снимок в зеркале и снимок с Харой-сан и Кеичи, больше ничего. Поначалу Дайки все равно разозлило, что Кисе притащил свою популярность в тот самый маленький семейный салон, где Дайки с детства угощали бутербродами после школы. Будто отобрал что-то ценное. Но злость на Кисе быстро улеглась. Дайки полистал его ленту, решив, что в чем-то и Кано-сан была сегодня права, обновленный Кисе выглядел свежее, но так же хорошо, как и прежний. И салон Хары-сан, и Кисе – были по-прежнему такими, как всегда. Своими, знакомыми во всем, не о чем было переживать. Закрыв на этом браузер, Дайки загрузил игру. Еще пара уровней, ему сегодня не привыкать было ждать.

Легкий толчок в бок разбудил его, словно вынул из мотка пищевой пленки. Ему даже успело что-то присниться.  
Перед ним, опираясь на стену, стоял в махровом халате и тапочках с эмблемой центра Кисе.  
\- Аоминеччи, я спросил у медсестры, пойдем со мной.  
\- А? Куда?  
\- Ты только переобуйся.  
У входа в медблок стояла подставка для таких же тапочек, как были на Кисе. Дайки взял пару, ботинки поставил в обувницу. Судя по количеству уличной обуви, тут было еще несколько человек, в основном женщин, и немолодых, из тех, что носили разношенные мягкие туфли на плоской подошве.

Кисе подождал его и провел дальше, в одну из палат.  
\- Это тут? – спросил Дайки, зайдя внутрь. Здесь были только отгороженные занавесками аппараты физиотерапии.  
\- Мне уже сделали обезболивание, - Кисе сел на одну из кушеток и кивнул Дайки на вторую. – Я попросил медсестру, чтобы ты мог со мной остаться. Пока тут никого нет, можешь поспать здесь.  
\- Кисе, - начал Дайки и, не сдержавшись, зевнул.  
\- Ага, - Кисе закинул ногу на ногу и размял лодыжку. – Совсем онемела.  
\- Привет, мальчики, - медсестра тоже пошла в палату с небольшой подушкой и стопкой полотенец поверх. – Извините, я прикрою шторку, пока будет настраиваться аппарат, потом сможете пообщаться.  
Она закрыла занавеску, отгородив себя и Кисе. Дайки слышал его вопрос, как долго нужно будет лежать, слышал, как он охнул и что-то начал говорить.   
Потом мерно загудела техника. Медсестра заглянула к Дайки еще раз, протянув ему дополнительную подушку.  
\- Надеюсь, будет удобно, - она слегка поклонилась и снова исчезла за занавесками.

\- Эй, как там дела? – спросил Дайки спустя несколько минут, глядя на небрежные тени, растекшиеся по колышущимся от сквозняка полотнам занавесей.  
\- Эй, - отозвался Кисе. - Ничего не чувствую пока.  
\- Ну ладно, - Дайки лег на кушетку, сунул подушку себе под голову. – Если что, кричи.  
Кисе усмехнулся.  
\- Да я пока музыку послушаю. Полчаса у тебя точно есть.  
После его слов Дайки закрыл глаза и быстро провалился в сон, на этот раз куда приятнее прошлого.

\- Эй, Кисе.  
Дайки проснулся сам, как включили, он сел на кушетке, потом потянулся и отдернул край занавески. Медсестры в палате не было. Кисе лежал на боку, Дайки видел только его спину.   
Может, тоже уснул. Дайки видел его спящим всего пару раз, где-то в автобусах, еще в средней школе. Но обычно даже в долгих переездах Кисе был живее всех остальных.

Кисе оглянулся через плечо. Не спал. И был бледным, как наволочка, на которой он лежал.  
\- Аоминеччи? Ты чего?  
\- Ты как? – Дайки вдруг понял, что Кисе неудобно шевелиться, поэтому пришлось обойти его кушетку и присесть перед ней на корточки. – Кисе?  
\- Буду в порядке, - Кисе попытался улыбнуться. Но выглядел так, словно готов был потерять сознание в любой момент. Идиот, мучился, и ничего не сказал, гордый самый. Дайки сел рядом с ним.  
\- Аоминеччи?  
\- Что произошло?  
\- А, просто это оказалось побольнее, чем в описании на сайте. Я уже в порядке.  
\- Даже с анестезией?  
\- Ну, это же я. У меня болевой порог низкий, - Кисе осторожно перевернулся, чуть сморщившись, когда пришлось поменять положение лодыжки. Дайки потрепал его по голове, Кисе прикрыл глаза. Челка у него была влажной, несмотря на то, что окно в комнате было открыто. Идиот, терпел и молчал, а его от боли даже испарина прошибла. Дурак.  
\- Аоминеччи... – начал было Кисе, но тут вошла медсестра, открыв дверь и всколыхнув порывом сквозняка все занавески вокруг.

\- Ну как ты? – спросила она, согнав Дайки, придвинула к кушетке Кисе стул и поставила на тумбочку с аппаратом небольшой поднос с перевязочными.  
\- Все в порядке, - на этот раз Кисе улыбнулся живее.  
\- Хорошо. Боли могут вернуться, когда отойдет анестезия. Но мы сейчас выдадим тебе противовоспалительный и обезболивающий коктейль. Ты сможешь сам сделать внутримышечный укол?  
Кисе кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - медсестра помогла ему сесть, попросила переложить ногу поближе и туго забинтовала обычным бинтом. Сверху она наложила бандаж на липучках.  
\- Если ты с повязкой не поместишься в обувь, можем предоставить одноразовый сапожок, - сказала она, закрепив бинты   
\- Спасибо за помощь, - Кисе явно успокаивался в своей привычке очаровывать все живое вокруг, и уже заигрывал с медсестрой, сам того не понимая. – Я в кроссовках, просто их посвободнее перешнурую.

Выйдя из центра, они завернули в первый же встреченный домашний ресторан пообедать, потом Кисе позвонил в службу такси. Когда они поднимались в квартиру, Дайки заметил, как Кисе ставит ногу. Ему явно растревожили травму, и это было хреново.  
\- Выпей анальгетик, - предложил Дайки, разувшись в прихожей и поднявшись на порог.  
\- Да ладно, почти прошло. Я так, - Кисе явно делал вид, что нога болит не у него.

К вечеру стало хуже. Дайки включил приставку после ужина, дожидаясь, пока Кисе выйдет из комнаты. Тот как ушел переодеваться, и так и застрял на целых пятнадцать минут. Так долго ни одну футболку натягивать не нужно. Дайки постучался к нему, прежде чем открыть дверь. Кисе сидел на кровати с телефоном, рядом на покрывале лежал шприц с лекарством.  
\- Опять болит? – Дайки уже не знал, что думать. Кисе, когда ему надо было, умел ловко заметать следы.  
\- Адски. Введение лекарства в сустав, потом волновая терапия. Сейчас почти не могу встать.   
\- Что с уколом?  
Кисе отвернулся.  
\- Я сам, подожди меня немного там.  
\- Давай помогу.  
\- Нет, не нужно, - Кисе сказал это слишком резко. Он явно дергался из-за этого. Ясно, одно дело потерпеть укол от врача в больнице, а другое дело вколоть лекарство самостоятельно, прекрасно зная, что будет больно. С этим Кисе не справится.  
\- Слушай, я кошку Сатсуки колол, когда болела. Ты в интернете как делать смотрел?  
\- Да, тут видео есть. Хочешь посмотреть?  
\- Давай, чтобы наверняка.

Самым наглядным оказался какой-то англоязычный ролик.  
\- Ну, давай так и попробуем, - предложил Дайки. – Ложись, я спирт принесу.  
\- Давай только в руку или бедро.  
\- Так я японском видео сказали, что в бедро больно, а в руку не выйдет, иглу у твоего шприца видел?  
\- А как тогда? – Кисе психовал.

\- Ложись, разберусь, - Дайки принес спирт и нашел Кисе все так же сидящим в обнимку с подушкой.  
\- Что опять?  
\- Это стыдно.  
Дайки сел рядом, отобрал у него подушку, погладил по голове, как ребенка.  
\- Я раньше еще хотел сказать. Тебе идет новая стрижка, Кисе.  
Кисе выдохнул.  
\- Не надо со мной, как с мелким. Спасибо.  
\- Ложись. Я все быстро сделаю. Если сомневаешься, то встань походи, быстро расхочется сопротивляться.

Кисе переложил подушку на место и улегся, спрятав лицо в согнутых руках. Дайки приспустил его штаны, приблизительно наметил область укола, как показывали в видео, протер спиртом. Кисе дернул плечами и промолчал, не поднимая голову.  
\- Потерпи, - предупредил Дайки.  
Кисе что-то хмыкнул в ответ. Дайки придавил его ягодицу рукой, чтобы отвлечь от боли и быстро уколол. Кисе вздохнул. Дайки не спеша понемногу ввел лекарство, вытащил иглу и приложил проспиртованный ватный тампон к темной точке.  
\- Все.

Кисе повернул голову, посмотрел на него из-под растрепавшейся челки.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Больно было?  
\- Не очень.  
\- Тебе сколько раз их делать? – Дайки собрал весь мусор, чтобы выбросить, и поднялся с кровати. Он рассматривал покрывало на кровати Кисе.  
А Кисе снова напрягся.  
\- Утром и вечером.  
\- Ну, тогда зови утром. Не мучайся сам.  
\- Аоминеччи...  
\- Полежи, пока не подействует, потом приходи, поиграем, - Дайки сам не знал, почему не мог смотреть на Кисе. Не хотелось видеть его слабость. Поэтому он просто вышел из комнаты.

Когда Кисе появился в гостиной, он выглядел уже не таким серым.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, Аоминеччи, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Да фигня, садись, - Дайки пересел с дивана на пол вместе с консолью и большой миской попкорна. Кисе устроился на диване, наклонился и цапнул из миски горсть кукурузы.  
\- Ты меня спас.  
\- Тогда дай мне пройти уровень целиком.  
\- Еще чего, - Кисе пнул его в спину здоровой ногой. Дайки ткнул его под ребра в ответ и, убедившись, что с Кисе теперь все в порядке, успокоился этой местью. Его обрадовало, что Кисе пришел в себя и больше не собирался уступать ни в чем. Природное упрямство в Кисе было знакомым и простым, таким, как надо.

**Вторник**

Съемки на следующий день начинались так же рано. Дайки сразу занял вчерашнее кресло с планшетом. Он считал, что его на площадке никто не будет замечать, и не ожидал, что вчерашний парень-оператор с пирсингом на лице подойдет поговорить.  
\- Привет, я Кунимаса, снимал тут вчера. А ты одна из моделей Кано-сан?  
\- А? – Дайки поднял глаза от игрушки. – Аомине. Я за компанию с Кисе.  
\- Я заметил. Друг?  
\- Типа того.  
\- Круто, - похоже, Кунимаса что-то не то себе представил, но выяснять в чем дело Дайки было лень.

В этот момент что-то не то произошло на площадке, и резкий мужской голос перекрыл навязчивый рекламный саундтрек.  
\- Кто-нибудь, накрасьте его блеском. Губы ему сделайте. Не стой, как бревно, играй лицом. Пей этот долбанный чай, тебя что, учить? Эй, принеси ему увеличивающий губы блеск.  
Фотограф забрал у стоявшей рядом с ним ассистентки папки из рук, кинул на пол и грубо отправил ее тычком в плечо по неопределенному маршруту искать косметику для Кисе.

\- Он охерел? – Дайки спустил ноги со стоявшего перед креслом стула, разглядывая как на площадке изменившийся в лице Кисе пытался справиться с яростью. Этот взгляд он знал хорошо. – Ему объяснить, что так нельзя разговаривать с людьми?!  
\- Он приглашенная звезда. Лучший в индустрии. Ему все прощают, - вздохнул Кунимаса. – Кисе-кун это знает. Сейчас все будет нормально.  
Он сжал плечо Дайки, словно пытаясь удержать его на месте.  
И вовремя, а то Дайки бы точно вмешался. И этому говнюку бы не поздоровилось.  
Дайки скинул его руку.  
\- Я прогуляюсь. Все в порядке, - сказал он.

Кисе и так сегодня был не в лучшей форме. Его нога снова разнылась за ночь, и утренний укол, видимо, оказался на таким удачным, как вечерний. Кисе, закусив край подушки, стерпел, но Дайки до сих пор ощущал зудящее, непривычное для него, чувство вины.

На съемочной площадке он то и дело посматривал на Кисе. Тот, конечно, улыбался и шутил, кокетничал направо и налево, но когда приходилось неудобно вставать на макет винтовой лестницы или забираться на край фонтана, взгляд Кисе на мгновение стекленел. Ему было больно. Он не показывал, не собирался выглядеть слабее, но Дайки прекрасно видел моменты, когда Кисе играл, и моменты, когда маска его притворства давала трещину.

С этой мыслью Дайки дошел до импровизированной кухни – на одном из столов оставили кофе-машину, чайник и закуски для персонала. Дайки выбрал двойную порцию в программе кофеварки, подождал, пока кофе нальется в подставленный картонный стакан, долил туда молока, посыпал специями из всех стеклянных банок, что стояли на столе. По запаху, вроде, вышло неплохо. Дайки размешал кофе палочкой. И трубочку воткнул. Как Кисе нравилось.

Кисе заметил его на краю площадки, махнул, чтобы Дайки подождал его и, быстро извинившись перед всеми, направился к нему. Все равно фотограф пока курил и разговаривал с кем-то по мобильнику, не меняя своего хамского тона. Дайки протянул Кисе кофе.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Вот же он козел.  
\- Бывает. Издержки работы. Кстати, спасибо за кофе, Аоминеччи!  
\- Ладно, постарайся, чтобы мы могли уйти. Этот кретин просто бесит.  
Кисе улыбнулся в стакан.  
\- Вот бы поиграть с тобой потом.  
\- Да ты вчера половине уровня отрубился.  
\- Нет, я в баскетбол хочу. Соскучился по этому. И настроение как раз спустить пар.  
\- Еще успеется. Чего ты вдруг?  
\- Да просто, - Кисе прищурился и улыбнулся. – Жаль каникулы зря проходят.  
Дайки ничего на это не успел ответить. Фотограф вернулся на площадку, и Кисе, оставив ему недопитый кофе, ушел заканчивать съемку.

Дайки вынул трубочку из стакана, выбросил ее в корзину возле стола с едой, и вернулся к своему креслу, где уже не было Кунимасы. И к лучшему.  
Дайки наконец-то спокойно допивал кофе Кисе и ждал, пока загрузится игра на планшете.

На этот раз он сразу пошел в кабинет физиотерапии следом за Кисе. Если вчера ему это разрешили, то сегодня точно не выгонят. Кисе быстро разделся, натянул халат и сел на кушетку.  
Дайки раздумывал, что персиковые стены и колышущиеся прохладные занавеси сами по себе навевали в этой комнате сон. Ему тут от души зевалось. Видимо, время было такое, после обеда, и они снова были в комнате одни.

Медсестра в этот раз вошла с тележкой, на которой были расставлены подносы с инструментами и перевязочными материалами, поздоровалась, поинтересовалась самочувствием Кисе.  
\- Все хорошо, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Болело?  
\- Сделали укол, все в порядке, - Кисе ее явно забалтывал и успокаивал. Может, ему так самому было спокойнее.  
\- Это хорошо, ложитесь, ногу нужно будет согнуть.

Дайки подошел ближе.  
\- Я могу тут посидеть? – спросил он.  
\- Да, конечно, возьмите себе стул, - медсестра улыбнулась. – Сейчас подготовлю анестезию.  
\- Аоминеччи, не нужно, - тихо предупредил Кисе и нахмурился, когда Дайки поставил себе стул с другой стороны от кушетки.  
\- Спокойно, Кисе. Я хочу посмотреть. Может, я не так что-то делаю.  
\- А, - Кисе это не особо успокоило, но он больше не возмущался.

Медсестра сделала обезболивающий укол, а через несколько минут, когда он подействовал, взяла шприц с лекарством.  
\- Постарайтесь глубоко дышать, - предупредила она.  
Иглу она вводила медленно, прямо в переднюю часть ступни.  
Кисе прикрыл глаза.  
Если бы еще это их обезболивание работало, как нужно. Дайки взял его руку.  
\- Держись за меня, слышишь?  
Кисе перевел на него мутный от боли взгляд.  
\- Аоминеччи.  
\- Не терпи. Сжимай со всей силы, если что.

Казалось, что это будет длиться бесконечно. После введения лекарства Медсестра дала Кисе еще одну передышку, а потом выбрала программу на компьютере и, снова обработав Кисе ногу, начала вторую процедуру.  
Аппарат стрекотал, как злое насекомое. Кисе держался за предплечье Дайки, сжимая его сильнее на особо болезненных моментах.   
Но выглядел он лучше, чем вчера.

Наконец, медсестра закончила, сразу сделала Кисе перевязку и вернула на место бандаж.  
\- Постарайтесь носить фиксатор как можно дольше. Отдохните, а когда будете готовы, можете переодеваться. На сегодня все.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся ей Кисе. Но стоило ей выйти, он без сил опустился на подушку. – Аоминеччи, ты сегодня опять меня спас.  
\- Да все в порядке, - Дайки потрепал его по волосам, как и вчера. – Жестко они, мне на локоть только мазь какую-то греющую накладывали.  
\- Это потому что я тянул с лечением, - Кисе решил, видимо, не давать себе поблажек.  
\- Слушай, четвертое место на Кубке, Кисе. Оно того стоило.  
\- Могло быть первое, если бы не запустил. Я бы показал Сейрину, на что способен. Только бы снова играть.  
\- Я тоже хочу сыграть с тобой, - Дайки встал размяться. – Как нога сейчас? Есть хочу.

Кисе вздохнул и осторожно спустил ноги с кушетки.   
\- Спасибо, Аоминеччи.  
\- Да забей.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Ага, ладно.  
\- Мне сегодня было лучше.

Дайки подошел, подал ему одежду, чтобы не пришлось вставать за ней и снова садиться.  
\- Это потому что ты идиот, знаешь?  
\- Причем какой-то капитальный, - Кисе усмехнулся своим мыслям. А потом потянулся и выдохнул. – Так что ты там собираешься съесть?

В душевой бассейна Дайки разглядывал синяки, которые уже начали проявляться на руке. Три небольших пятна. Оттого, что Кисе слишком сильно сжимал его руку, как если бы мог отдать часть своей боли. Хорошо бы так и было.

Они добрались до бассейна ближе к вечеру, их записали в группу, занятия которой начинались со следующего часа, поэтому пришлось минут двадцать помотаться по улице. Они взяли мороженое и сели на лавочку, откуда была видна баскетбольная площадка при спортивном комплексе.  
Кисе сразу определился с фаворитами, и Дайки пришлось болеть за противоположную команду, хотя они явно проигрывали.

К началу занятия они вернулись. В раздевалке Кисе сбежал в душ первым, а потом ждал его у выхода из душевых. За стеклянной стеной были видны подсвеченные последним предзакатным светом малиновые облака. Из-за сумерек лампы под потолком уже были зажжены и отражались в воде колышущимися яркими полосами.  
Дайки хватило одного взгляда на Кисе, чтобы увидеть, как он вымотан. 

В этот момент из женской раздевалки вышло несколько девочек-подростков и, подталкивая друг друга, стали подбираться к ним.  
\- Извините, вы же Кисе-сан? – высоким голосом спросила одна, чуть заикнувшись на имени.  
\- А, привет, - Кисе даже не играл сейчас, просто поджал губы в полуулыбке и кивнул.  
\- Здорово, а можно мы с вами сфотографируемся? – одна из девчонок сзади сунула ей в руку телефон.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- А-а? – девочка не ожидала вопроса. Еще бы, ей едва ли было больше двенадцати, а тут ее имя спрашивает настоящий кумир. – Канеко, это Киоко и Рей.  
\- Канеко, Киоко и Рей, обещаю, сфотографируемся через час, я подожду вас в холле. Сейчас у меня занятия, поэтому я не могу, - Кисе старался быть вежливым. Дайки молчал, понимая, что сейчас бы просто нагрубил малявкам.  
\- Хорошо, - Канеко поклонилась. – Мы будем ждать тогда. Спасибо.  
Девчонки рванули обратно к душевой. Та, что стояла все время сзади оглянулась и выпалила:  
\- Мы подписаны на ваш инстаграм! Вам очень идет новая прическа!

Кисе покачал головой, разминая шею.  
\- Идет, правда?  
Дайки хмыкнул и пошел к скамейке, тянувшейся вдоль дорожки. И Кисе, помедлив только секунду, пошел за ним.

Тренер появился минут через десять. Крепкий мужик в спортивном костюме, явно не чуждый качалке.  
\- Так, Кисе Рета - который? Ты. Вижу твой отек. Ну, отлично, тебе сейчас травму разбалтывают, а мы будем по-нормальному укреплять сустав. Ты, Аомине Дайки, - тренер глянул в карточку, чтобы убедиться в имени. – Круто играешь, но Зимний слил, парень. Да, я ходил туда со своей девчонкой. Кисе Рета, молодец, но за травму было обидно. Так, давайте в воду по лестнице, свободным стилем восемь бассейнов, Дайки с переворотом, Рета, не отталкиваешься от бортика. Будете соревноваться - будете плавать штрафные. После разминки подплываете ко мне, я говорю, что дальше. Все, пошли!

\- Суровый, - по-детски хихикнул Кисе, пока Дайки поправлял очки на глазах.  
\- Да в кои-то веки тебя узнали как баскетболиста, - Дайки не мог не съязвить.  
\- Да, он точно в теме! Но я тебе скажу, многие девчонки тоже начинают интересоваться баскетболом. Так что не делай своих тупых выводов, - Кисе показал ему язык и, нырнув, взял разгон баттерфляем первый. Дайки дал ему фору. Чтобы потом обогнать на полтора бассейна. Не соревноваться - оказалось просто невыполнимой задачей.

Через час, выйдя из раздевалки, Кисе тормознул его и уселся на одно из пластиковых сидений, стоявших вдоль стен в холле. И сумку поставил на соседнее.  
\- Ты чего? – не догнал Дайки.  
\- А, ну девчонкам же обещал, - Кисе что-то печатал в телефоне. – Наверное, у них длинные волосы, им приходится дольше сушиться.  
\- Они же мелкие, - Дайки пришлось сесть рядом. – Какой тебе интерес? С такими заигрывать, наверное, противозаконно, да и вообще они так себе.  
\- А тебя только те, которые не "так себе" интересуют?, - фыркнул Кисе. – Нет, Аоминеччи. Я им пообещал, и я с ними сфотаюсь.   
\- Только из-за этого, - протянул Аомине, ему уже наскучило ждать, заранее. – Как нога?

Девочки появились спустя пятнадцать минут. Аомине стоял у автоматов с перекусом и всерьез размышлял, не заглянуть ли в девчачью раздевалку, чтобы проверить, как у них там дела. Может, там все фены сразу сломались. Или может, Кисе их тут ждет, а они свинтили полчаса назад, и вовсе не сушили никакие волосы.  
Но тут они появились своей галдящей стайкой в холле, заметили Кисе и пискнули.

Дальше все было, как обычно. Телефоны, улыбающийся Кисе, поклоны, благодарности. Звезда, будь он проклят. Дайки дождался, когда Кисе от них вырвется и нагнал его по пути к выходу.  
\- Ну что, мы теперь домой?  
\- Да, - кивнул Кисе. – Слушай, тут Ку-чан предлагает позже выбраться посидеть где-нибудь всем вместе. Ну девушек ты пока не знаешь, а Ку-чана видел на площадке. Как?  
\- Ты хочешь?  
\- Конечно хочу! Давно не зависал ни с кем, пора отвлечься на что-нибудь веселое, я устал от работы и от больниц! Что думаешь?  
Дайки пожал плечами и равнодушно вздохнул.  
\- Ну, давай.  
\- Аоминеччи! Напишу, что мы приедем через час!

Такси остановилось возле торгового центра, на восьмом этаже которого находился караоке-бар. У входа в центр их уже ждали. Кисе тут был своим, кроме него пришли две девушки и Кунимаса, оператор с пирсингом, тот самый, который представился Дайки этим утром.  
\- Ну что, пошли петь! – Кисе пошел впереди всех бронировать комнату для их компании. Долговязый менеджер в футболке с логотипом бара проводил их к номеру и вышел за дверь, чтобы они могли рассесться и сделать заказ.

\- Мику-чан, Арису-кун, Ку-чан, - Кисе представил девушек и парня друг другу, севших на одну сторону стола. – Арису-кун – потому что она старшая.  
\- Можешь не подчеркивать это каждый раз, Ки-чан? – рассмеялась она. – Формально старший тут Кунимаса, хоть так и не выглядит.   
Парень с пирсингом растянул лицо в улыбке и показал «птичку».  
\- Вы берете нам алкоголь! Мы обязаны уважать ваш возраст, - поддел Арису Кисе.  
\- Ты не всех представил, - напомнила она.  
\- Ой, Аоминеччи. То есть.  
\- Дайки, - сказал Дайки. – Привет.  
\- Ки-чан, этот парень реально повсюду с тобой ходит! Вы точно друзья? – Кунимаса наигранно отчитал Кисе.  
\- Да ладно, - раньше, чем Дайки успел возмутиться, Кисе оглянулся на него в поисках поддержки. – Мы в баскетбол вместе играем, так что все в порядке.  
\- Ты петь будешь, Дайки? - спросила Арису.  
Дайки понравилась ее прямота.  
\- Не то чтобы. Но на Кисе посмотрю, - ухмыльнулся он, получив от Кисе заслуженный пинок под столом.

Они просидели уже часа три. Кисе потянулся за микрофоном, толкнув при этом стол, и несколько пустых банок пива раскатилось по столешнице. Мику-чан, блондинка с длинным каре, как про себя отметил Дайки, придержала его за руку, и Кисе, забравшийся на диван, чтобы стоять повыше, подтянул ее к себе.  
\- Я знаю ее, красивая песня. Дайте Ми-чан микрофон. Эй! – Кисе начал. Ми-чан не отпускала его руку, а он уже утонул в мелодии. Ему нравилось. Дайки тянул пиво и разглядывал их. Арису, вернувшись из туалета, пересела к нему.  
\- Они красивая пара. Встречались год назад, но решили дружить. Нам так всем спокойнее.  
\- А ты с Кисе встречалась? – спросил Дайки. В голове у него было достаточно мутно для нескромных вопросов.  
\- А как же. У нас только Ку-чан несчастный ходит, потому что Кисе плевать на мальчиков, даже красивеньких, правда, сладкий?  
Кунимаса, который тоже, задрав голову, слушал поющих над ним Кисе и Мику, притворно вздохнул.

Дайки усмехнулся и, подняв глаза, встретился взглядом с Кисе.  
Дайки кивнул ему, мол, хорошо получается, продолжай.  
Ми-чан прошептала последние слова в песне, и потом они с Кисе со смехом свалились на диван, бросив микрофоны на стол.  
Дайки не успел поймать тот момент, когда они начали целоваться. Рука Кисе скользила по ее волосам, по щеке, цепляла бриллиантовую подвеску в ухе. Ми-чан была пунцовой от смущения и удовольствия, и слышно было, как она тихо постанывает в ответ.  
\- Ты пялишься, ты в курсе? - шепнула ему сбоку Арису.  
\- Да уж, - только и сказал Дайки.  
Кисе мягко и нежно отпустил нижнюю губу Мики и отстранился.  
\- Извините, мы увлеклись, - смущенно признался он и тут же, забыв о неловкости, потянулся за новой банкой пива.

\- Кто следующий? – спросил Кунимаса, взявший себе оба микрофона.  
\- Это моя любимая, давай я ее спою, - Кисе протянул руку, и Ку-чан торжественно, словно скипетр, передал ему микрофон.  
Кисе снова уселся на спинку дивана, он уже пропустил начало, поэтому дожидался новой строки. Оставленная в одиночестве Ми-чан теперь смотрела на него снизу, но он не заметил этого, отрешившись от всего вообще.

Кисе пел, низко опустив голову, и его глаз не было видно из-за челки. Он сжался, словно и правда с ним случилась какая-то печальная история, как с автором этой песни.  
Он был совершенно серьезен.   
Дайки в который раз пораженно смотрел, как Кисе может меняться, полностью становясь незнакомым, странным, словно совсем другим человеком. Словно в нем всегда было то, до чего Дайки бы не смог дотянуться.

Его продрало холодком по рукам, когда Кисе на финальных словах взглянул на него, и его глаза потусторонне блеснули в отсвете экрана. Дайки был уверен, что видел слезы. Эта песня пробрала всех, каждый смотрел на сменяющиеся кадры заставки и думал о чем-то своем. Дайки пододвинулся, чтобы Кисе мог сесть рядом с ним и, закинув на него руку, погладил плечо.  
\- Это просто песня, Кисе, это не правда.  
\- Да я всегда так, - Кисе уже улыбался.

Заиграла тема из аниме, и Арису, которая знала их все, перебросила второй микрофон Ку-чану, они встали перед столом, чтобы попрыгать в придуманном к песенке танце.  
\- Смотри, какие смешные, - сказал Дайки Кисе в макушку. – Ты там жив?  
Кисе был пьян. Под глазами у него все еще блестели подсохшие разводы, хотя взгляд уже был веселым.  
\- Ага, давай вместе споем следующую анимешную?  
\- Вон, с Ми-чан пой, девчонка с тебя глаз не сводит. Правда? – Дайки ей подмигнул.  
Мика пожала плечами, не услышав их перешептываний, только поняв, что от нее чего-то хотели, и снова пригубила свою банку.  
\- Не, ты ничего не понимаешь. Вообще ты дурак.

Кисе выбрался из-под его руки и пересел к Мике. Спустя мгновение они снова целовались, и Дайки старался не смотреть в их сторону, это было, в конце концов, невежливо.  
И стыдно.

Ку-чан закатил глаза, поймав взгляд Дайки, и сочувственно покачал головой. Мол, ничего не поделать. Каково ему наблюдать за пьяными выходками Кисе, Дайки вообще постарался не думать.  
Арису допела последние слова, и села обратно к Дайки и своей баночке пива. Ку-чан попытался сесть к ним, но Арису его отогнала, прислонившись к Дайки плечом.  
Ку-чан встал перед столом в растерянности.  
\- В следующий раз приду со своим парнем, и вы все будете это терпеть. Идиоты. Кто-то это будет петь?  
Кисе глянул на экран.  
\- Я пас.  
\- Мы тем более, - Арису решила за обоих, Дайки не был против. Ему нравилось, что Арису явно не просто так села поближе. Ему это очень-очень нравилось.  
\- Иди к нам, давай, - Кисе похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. – Они тебя обидели, Ку-чан?  
Кунимаса упал рядом с ним. И явно не ожидал, что Кисе потянется к нему и поцелует. Так же точно, как до этого целовал Мику.  
Арису фыркнула, Дайки увидел, как она улыбнулась.  
\- А может, Ки-чан не такой уже непогрешимый? – шепнула она Дайки на ухо, а потом облизала ему мочку.  
\- М?  
Арису уже целовала его, мягко, но настойчиво скользя прохладным языком с пивной горечью между его губ. Все, что оставалось, приоткрыть рот. Дайки тяжело выдохнул ей куда-то в щеку, и в этот момент в него что-то врезалось.  
Зубы стукнулись зубы, и Дайки чуть не прикусил собственный язык.  
\- Какого?

Кисе бросил ему в голову микрофоном, и сидел в бешенстве напротив.  
\- Ненавижу.  
\- Что?  
В его глазах мелькнуло сразу столько эмоций, что если бы Дайки рассказали, что очень пьяные люди могут в мгновение протрезветь, он бы поверил в это, только увидев то, что случилось сейчас.  
Кисе вытер рот рукой.  
\- Дурак ты, и ничего понять не можешь! - крикнул он и, выбравшись из-за стола мимо Кунимасы, выбежал за дверь.  
\- Куда он? – оглянулась Арису, Ку-чан растерянно сидел, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, словно ему кто-то должен был ответить. Он все еще был красным, как и Мику. Да что этот Кисе вообще творил?!

\- Наверное, плохо стало. Алкоголя много, - Дайки встал, взял их с Кисе ветровки. Нащупал в его кармане кошелек, вытащил оттуда несколько бумажек.  
\- Ребят, рассчитаетесь за наши посиделки? Извините, что так получилось. Приятного вечера.  
\- Осторожнее там, - Арису махнула рукой на прощание. – Напиши мне, как придете домой. У него есть мой контакт.  
Кажется, Кисе напугал здесь всех.

С ветровками в руках Дайки сходил проверил туалет, спустился на первый этаж. Кисе нигде не было. На улице было совсем темно, повсюду струилась ночная иллюминация. Дайки просто надеялся, что Кисе не сбежал своим ходом, пешком до дома было черт знает сколько, а бумажника у него не было. Дайки оглядывался по сторонам, пока не заметил под навесом автобусной остановки съежившуюся фигуру. Рубашка белым флажком выделялась на фоне черной стены дома, которая словно пыталась проглотить маленький островок из металла и стекла.

Аомине подошел к Кисе, присел перед ним, почувствовав кислый запах рвоты.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Тот неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Что-то плохо стало, - он даже попробовал улыбнуться. – Это вот не ты дурак, а я. Прости, Аоминеччи.  
\- Заворачивай эту самокритичность. Чего ты разозлился?  
Кисе пожал плечами.  
\- Рев... новал. Жевачка есть? Ну и лан.  
\- Арису? Я думал, вы давно...  
Кисе почесал ухо. Дайки показалось, что он пытался заправить за него прядь, которой больше не было, по привычке. Поэтому он просто покрутил в пальцах сережку.  
\- Кажется, это... тебя ревновал.   
\- А меня с чего?  
Кисе вздохнул.  
\- Ну, вот ты слишком добрый. А я не готов к тому, что ты нравишься им так сильно. И это потому что ты нравишься мне все равно больше, чем ей. А она вообще тебя не знает.  
\- Кисе.  
Кисе прикрыл глаза.  
\- Не, не надо тебе с ней гулять, и не надо со мной так. Она вообще тебя не понимает.  
\- А ты понимаешь?  
\- Ну да, для меня ты самый лучший.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да ну не так, Аоминеччи, я не как эти. Не такой... А ты добрый, понимаешь? Так что больше с ней не общайся.  
\- А сам-то.  
\- Вот ты не прав. Кс... Экс... перимент. Ничего, - Кисе покрутил рукой в воздухе, - такого. Я не этот.  
\- Это ты Кунимасе скажи. Ты с ним играл, а это херово.  
Кисе, опираясь на стену, поднялся на ноги. Он пошатнулся, но, вроде, устоял.  
\- Знаю, - ответил он. – И извинюсь. Пойдем до аптеки, там жевачка точно есть.

Дайки накинул ему на плечи ветровку, и они подошли к аптеке на углу. Оставив Кисе снаружи перед витриной, так, чтобы видеть его из магазина, Дайки купил бутылку воды, влажных салфеток и упаковку жевательной резинки.  
Пока Кисе вытирал руки и полоскал рот, Дайки вызвал такси. Машина подъехала быстро, и всю обратную дорогу Кисе смирно спал у Дайки на плече.

Разбудить его, когда машина остановилась возле дома, оказалось нелегкой задачей. Аомине довел полудохлого Кисе до квартиры, сам открыл, разулся, не выпуская его из хватки, потому что Кисе постоянно норовил выскользнуть и свалиться.  
\- Неччи...  
\- Ага.  
\- Где мы?  
\- Дома. Погуляли.  
Снять с Кисе ботинки было невыполнимой задачей, поэтому Дайки, как мог, взвалил его на себя и пронес вглубь квартиры. Устроив Кисе на кровати, Аомине разул его и отнес обувь к двери, потом вернулся, чтобы расчехлить его из куртки и вытянуть из джинсов модный ремень с тяжелой пряжкой.

Раздевать его Дайки даже не пытался, просто завернул в свободный край одеяла и оставил спать. В шкафу нашлась еще одна подушка и плед, поэтому Дайки устроился на диване в гостиной, намереваясь полежать совсем чуть-чуть, и вскоре он уже спал под мерное бурчание телевизора.

**Среда**

Проснулся он оттого, что Кисе с кем-то говорил по телефону. Дайки приоткрыл глаза, проследив маршрут сонной амебы с отключенным телефоном в руке до сортира.  
Кисе смыл воду и вышел, пытаясь натянуть штаны свободной рукой.

\- Аоминеччи.  
\- Привет, мелкий упырь. Ты в курсе, что вчера устроил?  
\- Да, мне только что Арису рассказала. Ужас.  
Кисе свалился на диван, заставив Дайки поджать ноги, и вздохнул.  
\- Похмелье?  
\- Хуже, нога опять болит. Съездишь со мной к врачу?  
\- Подвернул вчера что ли? - спросил Дайки.   
Кисе, не открывая глаз, пожал плечами:  
\- Помню только, что по лестнице я бежал.  
\- Во дурень, - усмехнулся Дайки и получил заслуженный тычок в бок.  
\- Не смейся над больными, Аоминеччи. Тебя карма накажет.

Врач принимал во второй половине дня, они приехали в больнице к двум, заняли место в очереди на неудобных жестких стульях. Кисе тянул кофе, покусывая край картонного стакана, и переписывался с кем-то в чате. Аомине играл в игрушку, стрелял по каким-то зеленым пришельцам.  
\- Иди, Кисе, твоя очередь.  
\- Со мной не пойдешь?  
\- И кем ты меня представишь?  
\- Спасителем, - усмехнулся Кисе и вошел в кабинет.

\- В общем, сделали укол, раз уж вечерний мы пропустили, и перемотали так туго, что пальцы посинели, я просил медсестру ослабить бинты, но... Аоминеччи?  
Кисе постучал костяшками по столу. Дайки, дожевывая бургер, переписывался с Тетсу про завтрашнюю игру.  
\- Что?  
\- Слушаешь меня?  
\- Завтра играем с Тетсу и Кагами. Пойдешь со мной?  
Кисе застыл с уязвленным взглядом.  
\- Что, позволить им увидеть меня таким слабаком? Я опять ногу раздолбал, а вдруг она никогда не заживет. Неделя осталась на восстановление.  
\- Тебе же дали какую-то мазь, будешь делать компрессы. И вообще ешь, - Дайки цапнул у него с тарелки картошку и, мазнув по кетчупу на краю его тарелки, беспечно зажевал.   
\- Врач сказал, что рассчитывал на лучший результат. Я не знаю.  
\- Дурак что ли? Помнишь, я колено выбивал? А нет, это первый год был. Ну, так все замечательно зажило. Забей, просто подожди пока с играми.  
\- Но ты-то идешь, - Кисе сложил голову на локоть и посмотрел в огромное окно ресторанного дворика. На улице уже темнело.  
\- А ты?  
\- Меня семпаи пригласили на ханами. Все почти отцвело, но я бы просто с ними увиделся.  
\- Тогда иди, я сам схожу поиграть.  
\- Правда? – поднял на него глаза Кисе. Как у него получалось так смотреть?  
\- Ну.  
\- Хорошо, - он улыбнулся. И придвинул Дайки свою тарелку.  
Картошкой он подкупил Дайки окончательно, теперь оставалось только Тетсу написать.

\- Думаю, тебе нужна помощь, - Дайки встал в дверях спальни Кисе. Тот остановил фильм на ноуте и вытащил наушник.   
Дайки покачал шприцом с лекарством в руке.  
\- Правда, нет необходимости...  
\- Кисе, что было вчера это одно, а твоя травма – другое. Вчера уже похерили режим, давай больше так не делать.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы это делал ты, - Кисе был принципиален. – Спасибо, что принес лекарство, оставь и занимайся своими делами. Я сам. Это не так больно после нескольких раз.  
\- Как скажешь, - Дайки равнодушно подошел к его тумбочке, чтобы оставить шприц. Кисе отвернулся, и как раз вовремя, чтобы Дайки хватило мгновения опрокинуть его на кровать. – Что ты несешь? Хватить выеживаться, Кисе!  
\- Прекрати надо мной трястись! Я справлюсь! – Кисе попытался вывернуться.  
Дайки держал крепко.  
\- Я сильнее. Давай по-хорошему.  
\- А то ты меня вырубишь что ли? Изобьешь, чтобы вылечить?  
\- Я что, дурак совсем? Просто не разочаровывай меня, ладно? Ты ведь хотел еще сыграть.  
\- Да, - Кисе расслабился, позволяя себя держать. – Разочаровать тебя...  
\- Я не так выразился. Давай без дури, ладно?  
\- Ладно.

Кисе повернулся на живот, сам стянул штаны, совсем немного приоткрыв кожу. Дайки постарался к нему прикасаться только по необходимости и сделать все быстро. Он понимал, насколько это стыдно, но лекарство было необходимо.  
\- Все. Готово.  
Кисе не двигался. Смотрел в стену и молчал.  
\- Ладно, я пойду, - Дайки взъерошил ему волосы. – Ты молодец. Продолжай бороться.  
\- Аоминеччи?  
\- А?  
\- Спасибо тебе.

Кисе вышел из комнаты спустя час, когда досмотрел фильм. Он сам принес мазь, пленку и бинты, сделал себе компресс и остался сидеть рядом с Дайки перед телевизором. Дайки, чтобы отвлечь его, настроил игру, потом принес страдающему и праведному Кисе диванную подушку под ногу и чипсы себе  
\- Жжет, - Кисе отложил консоль.  
\- Отвлечешься, нормально будет.  
\- Я вчера говорил что-нибудь?  
\- В смысле? - Дайки повернулся, на автомате сунув в рот еще чипсов.  
\- Странное...  
\- Нет, ничего ты не говорил, - Дайки смотрел на складки одеяла и не хотел пересечься взглядом с Кисе.  
\- Я много выпил.  
\- Да бывает. Ты с Микой и Кунимасой целовался, точно много выпил.  
\- А как тебе Арису? Хочешь, я дам тебе ее телефон?  
\- Иди к черту, ничего я не хочу.  
\- А ты встречаешься с кем-то? Или нравится кто-нибудь? - Кисе обнял диванную подушку, так что над ее краем остались только глаза.  
\- Да нет, никого такого. Я не ты. Какой мне толк по ним бегать? Я такого не понимаю вообще, извини уж.  
\- Эй, - Кисе пнул его здоровой ногой. – Ты чего пытаешься сказать? Думаешь, я ветреный? Да? Да я может вообще хочу одного человека всю жизнь любить, просто все вокруг придурки.  
\- И я в твоем понимании придурок? – прищурился Аомине.  
\- Да ты особенно. Что?  
Кисе моргнул.  
Дайки ждал.

\- Пойду сниму компресс. Мазь печет адово, - Кисе выбрался из-под пледа и опустил ноги на пол.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Аоминеччи.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- О тебе. И обо мне. Надо нам найти себе кого-нибудь, пока совсем крышей не поехали. Вместе.  
Дайки вздохнул и захрустел чипсами, а Кисе побрел в ванную.

**Четверг**

Дайки проснулся от грохота на кухне.  
\- Ты в порядке? Не убился? – крикнул он, выпутываясь из одеяла.  
\- Всего лишь тарелка! – крикнул Кисе ему в ответ.

Дайки вышел на кухню, и Кисе предупредительно поднял руку.  
\- Подожди, здесь могут быть осколки. Хватит дома одного раненого.  
Дайки пришлось обходить стол с другой стороны. Оказалось, что Кисе уже приготовил завтрак и накрывал стол, когда уронил эту злосчастную тарелку.  
\- Кажется, все собрал, - Кисе оглядывал пол вокруг себя. – Утром тут так ярко, что ничего толком не разглядишь.  
Утром в кухне было так ярко, что Кисе казался сделанным из золота, и разглядывать его получалось просто прекрасно. Дайки отвел взгляд, вздохнул и уселся за стол.  
\- Да черт с ним. Мам обычно пылесосит просто.  
\- Это идея, - согласился Кисе.  
\- Ну, вот и решили. Ставь остальные тарелки, давай завтракать.  
Кисе улыбнулся.  
\- Я уже, Аоминеччи. Решил выйти пораньше, чтобы успеть в клинику, а потом в парк.  
\- Да ладно, Кисе, - Дайки почувствовал разочарование. – А лекарство?  
\- Ну, я вроде сам справился. Спасибо, что помогал до этого! Так что я побежал. Хорошей игры! Передавай привет всем!

Он ушел, сам захлопнув дверь, Дайки не стал его провожать. Он помешал ложкой бульон, выловил кусочек тофу. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас завтракать в одиночестве. Такого предательства от Кисе он не ожидал.

Иногда в Кисе просыпалось бесконечное упрямство, и на нем одном Рета мог хоть Зимний Кубок выиграть, хоть завтрак сделать, хоть укол в себя всадить. Его злость и нежелание сдаваться было самым мощным топливом, и вот сейчас, кажется, Дайки его по правде допек.

Доев и покидав посуду в раковину, он заметил осколок тарелки за ножкой стола. Пришлось достать из кладовой пылесос и пройтись по всей кухне, включая все углы, чтобы не осталось никаких затерявшихся или отлетевших в сторону осколков.

После этого он пошел собираться на игру. На улице было солнечно и, судя по легко одетым прохожим, совсем тепло. Дайки вышел из дома, дошел до остановки, сел на автобус, который шел почти до его станции. Оттуда на площадку можно было попасть пешком за четверть часа.

Первой он увидел Сатсуки. На ней была голубая блузка и джинсовый комбинезон. Специально для Тетсу нарядилась. Он махнул ей еще на подходе.  
\- Привет всем.  
\- Аомине, - поприветствовал его Кагами, отстукивая мяч о зернистое покрытие.  
\- Здравствуй, Аомине-кун, - кивнул ему Тетсу. – Я думал, Кисе-кун будет с тобой.  
\- Момои сказала, ты с ним живешь теперь, - встрял Кагами.  
Дайки вздохнул и посмотрел на него, как на больного.  
\- Тусуемся на каникулах, пока у него тут дела, все равно больше нечего делать. Не завидуй, придурок.  
\- Да кто...  
\- Не придет он сегодня. Тебе и меня хватит, чтобы валяться и скулить о передышке.  
\- Надейся.  
\- Аомине-кун, - позвал Тетсу со стороны. – Раз ты один пришел, можешь тогда сыграть еще кое с кем?  
С лавочки, где Момои, оказывается, сидела рядом с грустным, одетым в медицинскую сорочку на завязках Вторым, поднялся еще один парень.  
\- Огивара Шигехиро, - представился он.  
\- Аомине Дайки. Слушай, это тебя Тетсу хотел обыграть в средней школе?  
\- Ну, думаю да, - Огивара кивнул. – Мы играли однажды с Тейко на Зимнем Кубке.  
\- Не помню тебя, извини. Мы много тогда с кем играли в диком темпе. Да практически со всеми, - Дайки пожал плечами. Но что-то в лице этого Огивары заставило его усомниться.  
\- Ты после этого бросил, да? Тетсу, хочешь сейчас свалить на меня без пяти минут новичка? Да лучше я вас троих обставлю в одиночку.  
\- Огивара-кун снова тренируется, поэтому сыграй с ним, пожалуйста, - Тетсу, как всегда, смотрел прямо в глаза и не собирался отводить взгляд. Дайки понял его.  
\- Ну, давай попробуем. Эй, Огивара, идем, обсудим стратегию.

Через минуту они разыграли мяч. Первая атака досталась Кагами и Куроко.  
\- Э, я так и не поблагодарил тебя за те кроссовки, - Кагами усмехнулся. – Они позволили мне стать лучшим на турнире!  
\- Поэтому я их сжег, - брезгливо сообщил Дайки, и, только рассмотрев ступор Кагами во всех подробностях, усмехнулся в ответ. – Да шучу. Постирал в машинке, протираю теперь от пыли. Такая реликвия.  
\- Сволота, - фыркнул Кагами.  
\- Да кто б говорил.

Сыграли они пять раундов, первый, пока подстраивались друг к другу, Дайки и Огивара по-тупому продули, даже жаль было. Потом три оставили за собой. Потом Кагами, видимо, психанув, все-таки вырвал перевес в три очка последним броском, но фактическое преимущество Дайки все равно урвал, и это его грело.

\- Завтра тоже играем, - сказал Кагами, откручивая крышку с воды. – Приходите вдвоем.  
\- Да занят Кисе, - Дайки не хотел врать. Сатсуки нахмурилась, зная, почему Кисе не придет, но промолчала. – Лучше заваливайтесь к нам, веселее будет.

День уже свернулся в рыжее закатное зарево, когда Тетсу, Кагами и Огивара попрощались и пошли домой. Второй порычал на прощанье, ему явно хотелось улизнуть из сорочки и пойти гулять самостоятельно, вместо того, чтобы сидеть безвылазно в старой сумке Тетсу. Сатсуки помахала им всем на прощанье.

\- Проводишь меня, Дай-чан?  
\- Ага.

Они шли под цветущими деревьями.  
И молчали.  
\- Ки-чан... – Сатсуки запнулась на полуслове. – Как его здоровье?  
\- Да все в порядке, - пожал плечами Дайки, открывая упаковку пирожка с бобовой пастой. – Он просто поехал сегодня увидеться с семпаями из Кайджо. Завтра будет дома.  
\- Но вы не играете?  
\- Да это бы глупо выглядело. Делать ему поблажки либо заставлять переживать за ногу еще сильнее. Поправится, тогда сыграем.  
\- Хорошо, - Сатсуки улыбнулась. – Я за вас рада.  
\- Что? – Дайки поднял бровь. – Да что это вообще должно означать?  
\- Что все хорошо, Дай-чан. Но учти, это твоя последняя неделя без тренировок. Начнется учеба, попрошу Харасаву-сана гонять тебя пожестче.  
\- Злыдня.  
\- Зато перед Кагами-куном больше стыдно не будет.  
\- Чего?!

Проводив Сатсуки до дома, Дайки пешком дошел до станции и обратно вернулся на поезде. Кисе, наверное, все еще зависал с семпаями. Дайки было тягомотно без него. Он забрел в книжный, взял новый журнал, где периодически бывали фото Май-чан, еще парочку журналов в бумажных конвертах.

В квартире было пусто.  
Аомине включил кондиционер, полистал журналы, пока у него не встало. Потом сходил в душ.  
Потом он уснул в гостиной. И разбудило его только позвякивание ключей Кисе в коридоре. Было совсем темно, от окна на пол падал квадрат света, полосатый от приоткрытых жалюзи.

Кисе подошел и сел в кресло рядом с диваном.  
\- Устал? – спросил Дайки, почувствовав себя заезженной пластинкой.  
\- Я поесть принес, - Кисе разминал ногу. Он подобрал с пола журнал, пролистнул несколько страниц.  
\- Все еще фанатеешь по ним? Вроде вырос уже, а совсем не меняешься, Аоминеччи.  
\- Да ну и что. Первая любовь не засыхает. - Аомине выбрался из-под пледа и сел, разминая до хруста руки.  
\- Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя еще с кем-нибудь? Эти вещи стоит делать с кем-то вдвоем, - предложил Кисе.  
\- Отстань.  
\- У тебя было когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь?  
\- Не твое дело, - Дайки потер глаза. - С чего тебя так заботит мое сексуальное благополучие?  
\- Потому что я твой друг, - улыбнулся Кисе в синей темноте.   
\- Хватит врать. Надоело. Не желаю слышать нотаций от парня, который делает вид, будто не признался другу. Отстань от меня с этими темами.  
\- Признался? Да не было ничего такого, - попытался Кисе, но запнулся, встретив тяжелый взгляд Аомине. – Что?  
\- Не люблю, когда что-то не договаривают. Это похоже на ложь. Ты знаешь, что чувствуешь или еще сомневаешься?  
\- А что я сказал?  
\- Что я для тебя лучший, что ревновал меня.  
\- Было немного. Но разве это что-то значит?  
\- А по-твоему получается, что это хрень?  
\- Аоминеччи, не надо, - попросил Кисе.  
\- Почему вдруг?  
\- Не понимаешь? Если я скажу это все прямо, как тебе хочется, то не смогу больше на тебя смотреть. Я не смогу звонить тебе. Если я скажу эту чушь, она похерит все хорошее, что есть сейчас. Не надо.  
Кисе тяжело дышал и молчал после просьбы.  
Дайки потер глаза, потянулся к нему, обхватил за шею.  
\- Есть другой вариант. Попробовать. Осталось пять дней. Потом начнутся занятия, и мы разъедемся. И если к тому времени действительно не сможем без этого, то значит, все по-настоящему. А если забудем и встретим других людей, то, значит, надо относиться к этому как к случайности.  
\- Попробовать, - шепотом повторил Кисе. – Я не знаю, я никогда о таком не думал. Попробовать... в каком смысле?  
\- Кисе, просто скажи уже, чего бы ты хотел?  
Кисе выглядел растерянным и грустным.  
\- Ничего не получится, Аоминеччи. Мы с тобой не такие. Это нелепо. Ты важен для меня, я не могу к тебе относиться, как к девочкам.  
\- Я для тебя важен, но ты меня отталкиваешь?  
Кисе нахмурился еще больше.  
\- Все закончится, и я умру, если потеряю нашу дружбу вот так глупо. Ты этого совсем не боишься?  
\- Я всех потерял два года назад. Чего мне бояться? 

Кисе вздохнул, закусил щеку изнутри.  
\- Аоминеччи. Я не знаю... Это опасно, и скорее всего ничего не выйдет. И это просто испортит все. А как мы мамам или Момоччи в глаза посмотрим потом? А как мы будем видеться? У меня график... А если Кайджо будет играть против Тоо? Какое-то сумасшествие.  
\- Не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, конечно. Но не знаю! Прямо сейчас пойду на кухню и подумаю обо всем этом.  
Он встал, Дайки не стал его останавливать или догонять. Он включил телек и устроился на диване смотреть какой-то фильм с середины. А Кисе... Пусть думает.

**Пятница**

\- Пойдем, поедим где-нибудь, - Кисе сел на пол перед диваном, аккуратно пристроив больную ногу.  
Дайки приоткрыл глаза, огляделся в поисках каких-нибудь часов.  
\- Сколько времени?  
\- Девять утра.  
\- Что за кафе открыто в такую рань? Ты сам-то спал?  
Кисе покачал головой. Он смотрел в другую сторону, но Дайки увидел его улыбку.  
\- Нет, мне не спалось. Я так счастлив.  
\- Дурной ты. Хватит играть в пессимиста и считать, что все вокруг тупее тебя.  
\- Так нечестно, Аоминеччи. Я так не считаю, просто не был уверен. Кстати, мы пойдем сегодня в бассейн?  
\- Ага.  
Дайки свесился с дивана, притянул голову Кисе к себе и прижался губами к теплому виску с запахом шампуня.  
\- А... неччи...  
Кисе начал выдираться, и Дайки с сожалением отпустил его.  
\- Чего? Мне же не показалось, кто-то только что был счастливым? Только посмей сказать, что больше нет.

Дайки перекатился на бок, спустил ноги с дивана и зевнул.  
\- Вечерний укол ты тоже пропустил?  
\- Сделал.  
\- Мог бы и сказать...  
Кисе тоже зевнул вслед за ним.  
\- Да ты спал уже, Аоминеччи.  
\- И вчера выпендривался. Ты вообще в плечо колешь?  
\- В бедро. И это жутко больно. Игла огромная какая-то просто.  
\- Давай тогда сегодня я? По-нормальному.  
Кисе кивнул. Он, казалось, все-таки смирился с тем, что без этой помощи ему не справиться, но все равно, когда Дайки предложил, довольным не выглядел.

Пока Дайки набирал в шприц лекарство из ампулы, Кисе улегся на живот и подмял под себя подушку.  
Дайки сел рядом.  
Этим утром все происходило как-то нервно, и Кисе под его рукой будто вибрировал.  
\- Да я постараюсь, чтобы не больно было, - Дайки начал его успокаивать, хотя понимал, что дело вовсе не в боли. Прикоснуться к Кисе теперь было важнее всего остального, и слишком страшно для такой простой, и уже не раз повторенной процедуры. И от этого Дайки самого холодок пробирал, а уж каково это было для Кисе...  
Он решил делать все быстро и по-деловому, спустил резинку спортивных штанов, в которых Кисе ходил дома, до середины ягодицы, выбрал и протер спиртом место среди синяков, оставшихся от прошлых уколов.  
Прохлада смоченного ватного диска лизнула пальцы, когда они упруго надавили на кожу.

Кисе вздрогнул.   
Дайки перевел дыхание.   
Много думать было вредно. Особенно о теплой и расслабленной половинке его зада под своей ладонью.

Дайки надавил посильнее и погрубее, чтобы унять лишние мысли. Потом быстро ткнул иглой и стал вводить лекарство. Кисе зажмурился, задышал глубоко и часто. Он даже не пикнул, но его нахмуренное лицо и сжатые зубы все сказали куда уж яснее. Под конец, когда Дайки вынул иглу и прижал ватный диск снова, Кисе в голос выдохнул.  
\- Вот тут держи, - Дайки перехватил руку, которой Кисе пытался нащупать диск, и приложил ее к месту укола. 

Кисе перевернулся, натянув штаны обратно, и умиротворенно посмотрел из-под сбившейся челки.  
\- Болит, зараза.  
\- А, - Дайки не знал, как посочувствовать ему и не обидеть.  
Кисе с любопытством оглядел пятнышко крови, впитавшейся в вату, смял диск и протянул Дайки свободную руку.  
\- Помоги-ка встать.  
Дайки стянул его с кровати, Кисе поморщился и снова потер ладонью место укола. Потом повернулся и вдруг обнял Дайки. Обхватил руками, положил подбородок на плечо.  
\- Чего? – спросил Дайки как можно спокойнее, боясь выдать, как горячо и невероятно ему стало от этого.  
\- Спасибо, что возишься со мной.  
\- Да ладно. Без тебя вот вчера игра не клеилась, - он вдруг зачем-то сказал тупость и тут же прикусил язык  
\- Спасибо что ждешь, даже когда я от тебя так отстаю.  
Дайки скосил на него взгляд. Кисе явно ждал ответа. И тут их срубило. Они хохотали как сбрендившие, все еще хватаясь друг за друга.  
\- Черт, надо было такое ляпнуть? - Дайки потрепал его по голове. – Придурок.  
\- Да ты же сам первый начал драму разводить. Про вчерашнюю игру, - Кисе перехватил его пальцы на своем затылке, снял с себя его руку и повел в коридор. – Иди уже одеваться. Нам еще надо найти, где позавтракать до приема.  
\- Ага, - согласился Дайки и, с неохотой отпустив Кисе, пошел к себе переодеться.

В бассейне в этот раз они попали на группу по синхронному плаванью. Дайки и Кисе сидели на бортике и смотрели на вскидывающие красивые фонтаны брызг острые ноги спортсменок.  
\- Круто, - вздохнул Дайки. – интересно, если мы начнем стучать по поручням, они могут перепутать нас с тренером и подплыть поближе?  
\- Ну, они ведь не рыбы, Аоминеччи. Их на такую фигню не подманишь.  
\- Кинем им тебя. Тогда точно начнут клевать, - усмехнулся Дайки и получил острым локтем под ребра.  
\- Чего расселись? – крикнул тренер, увидев их с другой стороны бассейна. – Баскетболисты, марш в воду!  
\- Ну пошли, - решил Кисе и соскользнул с бортика. Дайки тоже было лениво идти до лестницы. Поэтому он поднялся и нырнул, обдав и Кисе, и команду вынырнувших в этот момент синхронисток каскадом брызг.

После безлюдного дневного сеанса в душевой они оказались вдвоем. Несколько подтянутых пенсионеров в цветных шапочках вышли им навстречу из душевой, когда они туда заходили, уже попрощавшись с тренером. В душевой стоял тяжелый пар с запахом хлора. Кисе включил себе почти кипяток.  
\- Хватит спать, - Дайки подошел и сделал ему душ попрохладнее. – Помыть тебе голову?  
\- А мы...  
\- Тут никого нет.  
\- Ну давай.  
Дайки взбивал пену и скользил руками по затылку, поднимая стекавшую пену снова наверх. Кисе стоял, уперев руки в плитку душевой. Они три миллиарда раз мылись в одной душевой, иногда только вдвоем, но впервые это было похоже на то, что они принимают душ вместе.

Дайки скользнул пальцами Кисе на шею, размял плечи, и толкнул его обратно под воду.  
\- Смывай шампунь, я в раздевалке подожду.  
Кисе проморгался, пригладив волосы от льющейся воды.  
\- Я уже вс...  
Он сделал шаг навстречу и поскользнулся.   
Когда рука мелькнула перед лицом, Дайки едва успел среагировать, схватив Кисе за локоть у самого пола. Вода, стекавшая в канализацию, окрасилась кровью из разбитого колена.  
\- Вот блядь, - выругался Дайки, разглядывая новоприобретенную рану.  
\- Не умирай, - Кисе расхохотался, растирая чудом не пострадавшую ногу. – Ты меня спас ценой коленки. Я этого не забуду, Аоминеччи.

Они поднялись, вышли в раздевалку, и Кисе полез в свою сумку за салфетками.  
\- Теперь пострадавших двое. Может, и тебя в больницу свозим?  
\- Да ну нафиг. Ссадина и синяк, тоже мне раны.  
Они одевались молча, хотя в раздевалке были все еще вдвоем.  
\- Что-то тут немного народу, - прокомментировал Кисе. Дайки ответил не сразу.  
\- А?  
Дайки отвлекся на пришедшее сообщение и не услышал, пока Кисе не повторил.  
\- Да Тетсу предлагает встретиться в кафе. Я бы с ним еще разок сыграл. Вчера было круто.  
Кисе вздохнул.  
\- Мне тоже хочется играть так сильно, что ладони болят.  
\- Да ты их сейчас об пол расшиб, тупица. Пойдем, встретимся с ним? А там придумаем, чем заняться.  
\- Аоминеччи, ты можешь пойти. Ты и так постоянно со мной, отдохни уже. А мне еще нужно дома сумку в поездку собрать.  
\- Куда?  
\- Съемки на побережье, помнишь? Мы там, наверное, с ночевкой застрянем.  
\- А... Я думал, мы без багажа поедем. Послал меня, да?  
Кисе закатил глаза.  
\- Мы увидимся после обеда. Принеси чего-нибудь поесть.  
Он включил фен. Дайки подошел сзади, пристроил голову у него на плече, и Кисе подул теплым воздухом на него тоже.  
Они определенно стали ближе со вчерашнего дня.  
Даже если вместе они не останутся, и Кисе найдет себе девочку, и Дайки тоже кого-нибудь, то все равно сложно будет вернуть дистанцию до допустимых приличий. Может, у них будет такая странная близкая дружба. Почему нет?

Кисе сел на скамейку в сквере. Здесь на солнечной стороне сакура уже набрала цвет, пятнистая рябь теней на асфальте. Расслабленность после воды.  
\- Привет, - Дайки свалился рядом, тяжело дыша от бега.  
\- Аоминеччи? А как же игра?  
\- Я подумал, что хочу сходить с тобой домой, пособирать вещи.  
Кисе скосил на него взгляд.  
\- Любишь собирать вещи? Увлекаешься? Новое хобби?  
\- Да, только осознал свой истинный талант. Так хочется собирать вещи, что ладошки болят.  
Кисе пнул его и расхохотался в колени.  
Дайки потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Сатсуки звонила, говорит, скучает. Я пригласил ее заехать вечером. Остальные придут вместе с ней.  
\- Круто.  
\- Пойдем домой.

Дайки закинул мокрое в стиралку, чтобы отмыть хлорный запах. Кисе разобрал сумки. Они оба знали, чего хочется, но начать первым было стремно каждому.  
\- Может, поедим? - предложил Кисе.  
\- Давай потом. – Аомине постоял, глядя на шторы. – Может, их задернем?  
\- Ага, - Кисе подошел окну, и Дайки его обнял.  
Кисе выдохнул, успокаиваясь в его руках.  
Дайки поцеловал его шею, как не решился сделать это раньше, в душевой бассейна.  
Волосы Кисе знакомо и сладко пахли шампунем.  
Он поглаживал руки Аомине, перехватившие его за живот, щекотно проводил ногтями по волоскам.  
\- Почему это так нормально? - спросил он.  
\- А что, должно было стошнить что ли? – хмыкнул Дайки.  
\- Это нездоровое влечение.  
\- Ну, девчонки мягче.  
\- Давай сейчас хоть не о девчонках, - Кисе извернулся в его хватке и приник поцелуем к шее. Провел губами до уха. Перехватил Дайки за затылок.  
\- Хочешь меня поцеловать? – шепотом спросил он.  
\- Поцелуй меня, как свою эту, Мику, - попросил Дайки.  
Он вспоминал, как губы Кисе соскользнули с ее нижней губы, и ему чуть не до дрожи снова захотелось это почувствовать.

Кисе просто прижался губами. Первое прикосновение почему-то шокировало Дайки мягкостью и совсем реальным теплом. Он сам не понял, как это превратилось в медленный поцелуй, на который он отвечал. Кисе знал, чувствовал и делал все, как Дайки хотел. Гладил его шею рукой, приоткрыл рот, мягко принял его язык, прогнулся, когда Дайки притянул его крепче. И закончил так же. Мягко отстранился, оставив мятный покалывающий привкус на нижней губе, который Дайки тут же слизнул, и желание начать все снова.  
\- После бассейна так лениво. Может, поваляемся вместе? – спросил Кисе шепотом. Вокруг было тихо, звуки с улицы казались далекими и тусклыми.  
Кисе погладил большим пальцем его лоб.  
\- Не хмурься так. Пойдем.  
\- Не слишком пошло?  
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Кисе. – Если ты об этом не думаешь.

Дайки повалил Кисе на матрас, выгреб из-под него неудобный ком одеяла и навалился сверху. Кисе снова поцеловал его. Он влажно и щекотно выдохнул в щеку, куснул ухо, отстранился, рассматривая Дайки, перед тем как прижаться к его губам снова.  
Кисе не позволил снять с себя хоть что-то из одежды. Правда, стащил с Дайки олимпийку.  
\- В футболке ты просто сумасшедше выглядишь.  
\- Завидуешь?  
\- Вот еще. Просто это так круто.  
Кисе перекинул через него ногу, джинсы шуршали от движений. Было приятно - немного потираться, когда Кисе тоже старался прижаться потеснее.

Проснулись они оба от стука в дверь и одновременного звонка на обоих телефонах – у Дайки на тумбочке, у Кисе в кармане джинсов.  
\- Алло,- Кисе ответил на звонок. – Курокоччи? А, уже? Сейчас!  
\- Дай-ччи, вставай, все пришли, уже под дверью!  
\- Дай-ччи?!  
\- Некогда, быстрее, - Кисе запутался больной ногой в одеяле.  
\- Как мы умудрились вырубиться?  
\- Не знаю, надо открыть им дверь! Они не могли дозвониться, это подозрительно! Что будем врать?  
\- Скажи, что музыку слушал, а я спал.

В прихожей Кисе спустился с лесенки, но Дайки успел догнать его, и прямо перед дверью, за которой толпились все, кто из знал столько лет и так хорошо, Дайки прижал Кисе к стене и поцеловал. Он жарко и часто сопел ему в щеку. Кисе подрагивал, ни на секунду не забывая, что их ждут, что обычная дверь отделяет их тайну от остального мира.  
\- Все, Дай... ччи, все, - зашептал Кисе, как только урвал себе глоток воздуха.  
\- Рета.  
\- Ты горишь, - Кисе провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке.  
\- Да ты сам.  
\- Ты виноват, вот и открывай теперь.  
Кисе вывернулся из его рук, забежал наверх и показал руками, мол, давай, действуй.

Компания ввалилась куда больше, чем предполагалось. Сатсуки позвала Тетсу, который пришел с Огиварой, гостившим у него на каникулах. Кагами оказался прицепом вместе с ними и Ниго, которого сегодня возили на выставку. Довольный кутерьмой, он гордо выглядывал из переноски с приколотой атласной розеткой почетного второго места.

Устроились все в гостиной.  
\- Тут мрачно как-то, Кисе, можно отрыть шторы? Закат на седьмом этаже , поди, классный, - Кагами принес стаканы с кухни, Аомине следом тащил тарелки с закусками.  
Кисе сглотнул, рассмеялся невпопад, когда Кагами прошел мимо него, чтобы открыть те самые шторы. Надо было просто пережить неловкий момент.  
Хотя... журналы Дайки лежали со вчерашнего дня на полке под телевизором и молча настаивали на полной невиновности подсудимых.  
\- Как нога, Ки-чан? - спросила Сатсуки, заметив неловкость, с которой Кисе встал.  
\- Да все в пор...  
\- Компрессы, от которых кто-то плачет и запрет на тренировки, с которым кто-то просто невыносим, - закатил глаза Аомине. Кисе показал ему язык.  
\- Вы общаетесь, как столетняя парочка, - сказал Тетсу, выбрав себе единственный стакан с клубничной водой.  
\- Тетсу, не беси меня, - Дайки отобрал его стакан, за что получил подзатыльник от Сатсуки.

Кисе вытирал руки на кухне, в гостиной еще продолжалось шумное обсуждение прошедшего Зимнего кубка. Слышно было, что народу весело. Дайки зашел с очередной пустой тарелкой.  
\- Хорошо, что завтра уезжаем, у нас вообще еды не осталось.  
\- Немного нори, - Кисе вздохнул. – Сходим потом в круглосуточный. На завтрак тоже ничего нет.  
\- По дороге на вокзал возьмем на вынос? – предложил Дайки.  
\- Вся съемочная группа слюной захлебнется. Они роботы, живущие на кофе, а мы с едой придем. Нас убьют!  
Дайки подошел к нему вплотную, прижав к разделочному столу, наклонился. Дыхание Кисе тепло погладило скулу. По спине пробежал сладкий холодок.  
\- Кисе.  
Тот словно очнулся.  
И оттолкнул.  
\- Не здесь. Мы же не одни.

Дайки хмуро отошел.  
\- Правда, Кисе?  
\- Я... не это имел в виду... Аоминеччи...  
Если Дайки решал что-то, то это было прочно, уперто и насовсем. В конце концов, было обидно от этих метаний Кисе, от этих попыток скрываться и юлить, потому что именно он все начал.  
\- Ладно, - Дайки тоже мог быть жестоким. – Сатсуки! Подойди на минутку!

Она пришла, встала в дверях, поправляя растрепавшийся хвостик.  
\- Что такое, Дай-чан? Нужна помощь?  
Дайки глянул на Кисе. Тот стоял расслабленный, ничего не боялся, ни о чем не просил. Если Аоминеччи захочет рассказать, Кисе примет и этот пинок. Не самое страшное. Его мерно вздымающиеся плечи просто кричали об этом.

\- Да, у нас не осталось ничего. Посидишь с народом, а мы в магазин сходим?  
\- Конечно. Ки-чан, у тебя все нормально?  
\- Да, - Кисе улыбнулся привычно. – Что-то задумался. Что взять, все такое.

По дороге в магазин Дайки молчал.  
\- Когда ты такой, я скучаю по тебе, - сказал Кисе.  
\- Я обычный. Если тебя напрягает, давай все забудем. Мы же сразу решили, что это не настоящее.  
\- Ага.

Они притворились что все в порядке, и успешно продолжали при гостях.  
Вечером все одновременно засобирались. Транспорта еще было много, но кто-то решил пойти, а следом за ним потянулись и остальные.

Когда все разошлись, Дайки закрыл дверь и посмотрел на Кисе.  
\- Что теперь?  
Кисе притянул его к себе. Рука на затылке сжалась, погладила волосы сильно и надежно.  
\- Я весь вечер думал о тебе. Боялся выдать.  
\- Правда? – Дайки счесал волосы с его лба на сторону, прижался губами над бровью.  
\- Мне казалось, что каждый меня видит, и знает, как я на тебя смотрю, как я рядом с тобой дурею. Аоминеччи. Я сорвался, не надо было.  
\- Пойдем спать.  
\- А чемоданы?   
\- Мы едем всего на день. Возьмешь зубную щетку, трусы и носки. Давай, иди уже.

В спальне Дайки отпустил руку Кисе, чтобы стащить через голову футболку, расстегнул на себе джинсы и стянул, перетаптываясь с одной штанины на другую. Сел на край матраса, чтобы снять носки.  
\- Кисе.

Кисе улыбнулся. Потом повернулся, отошел к шкафу Аомине, порылся в куче того, во что превращались вещи всякий раз на второй же день.

\- Что ты делаешь, Кисе?   
\- Сейчас-сейчас...  
Кисе захлопнул дверцы шкафа, вышел из комнаты и вернулся со своей рубашкой, какой-то дизайнерской, судя по вышивке на ткани.  
\- Надень ее.  
\- Кисе, что за придурь?  
\- Я хочу тебя раздеть. Поэтому одевайся.  
\- Кисе...  
\- Он самый.

Дайки успел застегнуть хорошо если половину пуговиц, хорошо, если ровно. Кисе вдавил его в матрас, прижался ртом к шее. Дайки вздрогнул, так это было неожиданно хорошо.  
Дайки потянулся за поцелуем, но Кисе придержал его.  
\- Хочу нежно и долго.  
\- Слушай...  
\- Но ведь у тебя это в первый раз.  
\- Заткнись и умри, - посоветовал Дайки, злой, оттого что был пойман с поличным.  
\- Нет, ну конечно ты можешь сделать нам обоим хорошо, и быстро и все такое. Но я хочу делать это так, чтобы чувствовать друг друга.  
\- Кисе?  
\- Что, я хрень сказал?  
\- Да ты все верно сказал, просто цацкаешься как с фарфоровым. На площадке ты бы так не делал.  
\- Смущает? – Кисе улыбнулся.  
\- Пиздец как, - признался Дайки.  
Кисе поцеловал его. Медленно. Очень медленно, так, что поцелуй казался сделанным из смолы и меда.

Он скользил руками под рубашкой, сдвигая ее наверх.  
Дайки чувствовал себя рыбой, с которой чешую счищают на разделочной доске. Это было страшно, и обнаженно, и...  
Хотелось еще.

Время вокруг повисло в неподвижности. Пальцы Кисе скользили по запястьям, перебирали волосы, обводили ушные раковин, поднимались к закинутым за голову рукам.  
Кисе обхватывал губами его подбородок, языком скользил вдоль дернувшегося навстречу кадыка, потом тянулся наверх и целовал в губы. 

Дайки освободил руку, и скользнул Кисе под футболку, стащил ее и бросил куда-то на пол. Кисе заставил его приподняться, забрался пальцами под ворот рубашки – на шею и дальше, по спине, и, сдвигая ткань постепенно, целовал под ней его плечо. Дайки дождался, пока он снимет ее окончательно, потом быстро скомкал эту чертову рубашку и с радостью отправил на пол к футболке Кисе.  
Спина Кисе приятно сокращалась под пальцами. Сильно. Как же все, что он делал, было сильно.

Кисе навалился на него, провел рукой по животу, а потом так тепло и так собственнически провел ладонью по боку до бедра, стянув наполовину трусы, и сжал крепко под ними. Аомине хотел остановить его, но продолжал целовать, несмотря на то, как колотился в ушах тревожный, возвращавший в реальность шторм.

\- Кисе.  
Кисе что-то промычал в шею.  
Дайки понял, что больше не шевельнется. Он все еще держал Кисе за спину, но больше не участвовал во всем этом.  
Кисе поднял на него непонимающий взгляд. Его шорты вместе с плавками болтались у коленей. И теперь они соприкасались почти всей кожей. Дайки смотрел на него и молчал.

Кисе понял это, отстранился, а потом взял себе подушку и сел рядом. Подушкой прикрылся, теперь уже стесняясь всего этого. Дайки видел его растерянность и разочарование. Кисе прочесал пальцами волосы на макушке и обнял себя этой рукой.  
\- Прости.  
Дайки не знал, что сказать. Все было как-то криво. Как не должно было с ними быть. Играть, жрать, натыкаться на общих знакомых, целоваться - это все было верным. А вот здесь и сейчас лежать притирку голыми рождало совсем, совсем отвлеченную от секса мысль.  
О том, как стыдно будет с этим жить.

\- Мне нравится тебя целовать, - сказал Дайки, чтобы хоть как-то обнадежить Кисе.  
Тот сглотнул и закусил щеку изнутри.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Если мне надоест или станет стремно, я сразу скажу, и мы закончим эту хероту.  
\- Ладно, - сразу согласился Кисе. – Давай пока будем целоваться. Пока не надоест.  
Он пересел на кровати поближе к краю, встал, подтянув одновременно шорты. Спиной к Дайки, чтобы тот не видел его. Чтобы выглядеть по-знакомому и как можно меньше бросаться в глаза.

\- Просто я привык, что мы друзья, - зачем-то сказал Дайки, пытаясь оправдаться, но уже понял, что только закапывает себя все глубже.  
\- Я разбужу в пять, Аоминеччи. Такси в шесть. Поэтому выспись.

Кисе вышел без футболки, и без рубашки, не глядя на него. И дверью своей спальни грохнул сильно.

Дайки натянул обратно приспущенные трусы, забрался под одеяло. Полежал, перекатился на бок, воткнувшись взглядом в простенок, на котором колыхалась тень занавески.  
Страшно было больше не быть Кисе другом.

Он полежал, бесчувственный ко всему, слушая тишину, потом, просто чтобы расслабиться и потеряться, сунул руку в трусы и погладил себя, рвано и привычно, не думая ни о чем, кроме сладкого и липкого марева покалывающего все тело удовольствия, с которым обычно засыпал. И для этого ему Кисе точно не был нужен.

**Суббота**

Аомине проснулся от толканий и тряски. Кисе явно уже не первую минуту пытался его разбудить.  
Глаза попросту не открывались.  
\- Уже?  
\- Да, завтракаем и в машину. Пойдем, в автобусе выспимся.  
\- Кисе, - позвал Аомине, сев на кровати. Кисе смотрел на него и ждал.  
Что-то же Дайки хотел ему сказать, перед тем, как вырубиться.

\- Кисе, я вчера еще думал. О нас, обо всем этом. Я просто не привык. Мне если нравится человек, то это я обычно пытаюсь сделать какие-то шаги. Мне сложно...  
\- С тем, что это я?  
Кисе сел перед ним на корточки. Заглянул в глаза.  
\- Не, сложно по-другому. Не привык я нравиться кому-то, - сознался Дайки. – Ну, то есть когда это девчонка, то понятно, но когда ты со мной, как с девчонкой...   
Кисе схватил пальцами его пальцы, подергал, словно рыболовные крючки, зацепившиеся друг за друга.  
\- Да это я дурак. Решил, что научу тебя всему. Я просто пытался показать, какой я классный. Потому что я никогда еще не боялся так каждого непонимания, любой глупой мелочи. Что тебя что-то отберет. Я - представляешь, я – боялся остаться один. Не бросай меня, Аоминеччи.  
\- Дайки.  
\- Не бросай меня, Дайки.

Аомине притянул Кисе к себе, сжал покрепче, втянул запах его пены для бритья со щеки, а вчерашний запах шампуня теперь почти не чувствовался.  
\- Целовать не стану, изо рта воняет.  
Кисе хмыкнул ему в шею и вывернулся.  
\- Иди, умывайся. На завтрак сэндвичи со вчера. Кофе будешь?  
\- Несладкий только.  
\- Да я помню. Буду ждать тебя на кухне. У нас минут сорок, а тебе еще собраться.

Дайки ждал, что Кисе выскажет ему за вчерашнее, но тот ел, пролистывая ленту друзей в телефоне.  
\- Время. Тебе помочь собраться? – спросил Кисе.  
\- Наверное. Я не знаю, может все вещи взять?  
\- Что-то постирано. Возьми другую футболку на завтра. Белье, носки. Зубные щетки я сейчас сам возьму. Бритвы одноразовые пойдут?  
\- Лучше станок, я одноразовыми режусь.  
\- Ладно, побреешься моим, не проблема один раз. Все, иди, покидай вещи в сумку, я забегу проверить.  
\- Не указывай мне как пацану.  
Кисе фыркнул.  
\- Сам же просил помочь.  
\- Не злись, Кисе.  
\- Ну вот и не зли меня.

Кисе остался допивать кофе, а Дайки пошел собираться.

Такси довезло их до стоянки перед студией. Бригада техников загружала в багажное отделение туристического автобуса огромные кофры со световым оборудованием.  
Дайки зевнул.  
\- Ки-чан! – Дайки узнал голос Кунимасы. Вот только его не хватало. Но Кисе был ему должен.  
\- Аоминеччи, ты иди внутрь, я попозже приду, - шепнул Кисе.  
Дайки забрался в автобус, и, поздоровавшись со всеми, ушел в самый конец. Там на длинном сидении можно будет попробовать отоспаться.  
Он уселся, глянул в окно.

Кисе о чем-то говорил Кунимасе. Тот кивнул, Кисе продолжил. Они не злились, и не радовались, и сложно было понять, о чем идет речь. Но Дайки явственно ощутил, как не хватает сейчас возможности обнять Кисе. Сжать его руку, закинуть свою ему на плечо. Провести ногтями по коротко выстриженному теперь затылку.

Он разулся, запихнул кроссовки под сиденья впереди, лег на свою сумку и закрыл глаза локтем.  
Кисе поцеловал его сегодня дважды. Один раз, проверяя, все ли они взяли с собой. Второй – перед выходом. Дайки успокоился насчет вчера, Кисе, кажется, решил не обращать на это внимание. И правильно. Может, вечером удастся остаться с ним вдвоем. Дайки уже скучал.

Как Кисе тогда говорил? Что будет, когда они разъедутся по разным городам? Всегда ведь будет так же муторно. Вот он сейчас в нескольких метрах, но к нему не прикоснуться. И вот эта херь будет с ними теперь постоянно.

\- Уже спишь?  
Дайки приподнял руку, глянув на Кисе, усевшегося в следующем ряду.  
\- Собирался. Как Кунимаса?  
\- Ну, он понимает. Только я ведь его обманул.  
\- О том, что тебя не интересуют парни?  
Кисе кивнул.  
\- Скажи мне это еще раз, - попросил Дайки ухмыльнувшись. Кисе понял, вернул ему ухмылочку.  
\- Меня не интересуют другие парни, Аоминеччи. Мне очень жаль.  
\- А мне нет. Ты спать будешь? – Дайки опять зевнул.  
Кисе похлопал его по колену, в полулегальном жесте. Интересно, сколько таких касаний будет допустимо - в присутствии других, чтобы они сошли за дружеские?  
\- Я пойду вперед, к другим. Нам ехать пару часов, так что отсыпайся.  
Кисе встал и пошел по проходу. Дайки достал свой телефон из кармана джинсов. Набрал «Вот бы никого сейчас не было. Бесят.»  
Ответ пришел через секунду.  
«Один на один?» Подмигивающий смайлик и баскетбольный мячик.  
Вот и как справляться? Вокруг них всегда будет столько народу. Кисе говорил об этом, говорил об их графике, о секретности даже для семьи и друзей, о глупости окружающих. И он был прав.  
«Я бы с тобой сыграл.»  
«Я не знаю, получится ли сегодня. Но завтра – точно. Соскучился по игре. И по тебе.»  
Смайлик с поцелуем.  
«Рета.»  
«Спи уже.»  
«Ага.»  
«Сладких снов, Дайки.»

Вот как у него это получалось?  
Дайки отвернулся лицом к спинкам кресел, но все равно ощущение, что это происходило прямо сейчас между ними, горячее и чувственное, не исчезало. Словно они и впрямь оказались вдруг наедине.

Когда он проснулся, время на часах подходило к двенадцати, автобус только что припарковался на стоянке перед отелем, и его разбудил шорох собирающихся пассажиров. Оказалось, кто-то, наверное, Рета, укрыл Дайки пледом, пока они ехали. В телефоне висело непрочитанное сообщение от него, он попросил приглядеть за сумками.

Дайки увидел Кано-сан и подошел к ней поздороваться.  
\- А Кисе где?  
\- Рета-кун уже уехал на площадку, ему нужно подготовиться. Заберешь его сумку?  
\- Ага, у нас соседние номера?  
\- Нет, - Кано-сан проверила список. – Пятьсот двенадцатый, он двухместный. Рета-кун попросил поселить вас вместе, сказал, ты ему с лечением помогаешь. Тебе нормально?  
\- Да, все так и есть, - Дайки не удержался и зевнул.  
Кано-сан тоже подхватила от него зевоту, только прикрылась рукой.  
\- Скажи, Аомине-кун, как у него с ногой? Сильно болит?  
\- Терапия вроде помогает, - пожал плечами Аомине. – Но он серьезно настроен вылечиться, так что своего добьется.  
\- Ох уж этот баскетбол, - вздохнула Кано-сан, и тут Дайки решил промолчать. Не ему осуждать чужую узколобость, хотя Рету с таким давлением окружающих стало жалко.

Он вышел из автобуса. Парковка находилась позади многоэтажного корпуса отеля. Главный вход был развернут на юго-восток, здесь плодовые деревья и сакуры стояли уже в цвету, и где-то почти совсем осыпались.

Дайки не стал катить чемодан Реты, донес его до стойки регистратора за ручку, все равно чемодан был легким. Своя сумка, где не было всякой ерунды, косметики и вещей, была и того легче. Дайки отдал паспорт и ждал, пока его регистрацию оформят. Наконец, девушка в яркой блузке с бейджиком дневного администратора дала ему карту-ключ, памятку, меню дополнительных услуг отеля и мини-путеводитель по окрестностям. Дайки поблагодарил ее и отправился искать лифты.

Номер был на пятом этаже, с видом на океан. Было видно каменный берег, насыпь, несколько лодок на горизонте. Он подумал, стоит ли остаться здесь, посмотреть телек, подремать, но вдруг понял, что выспался. Оставаться одному не хотелось, и он решил пройтись по городу, быть может, дойти до съемочной площадки.

Городок оказался типичным провинциальным курортом, с кучей отелей, больших, маленьких, традиционных, с горячими источниками и ресторанами - в большинстве из них. Дайки вышел на торговую улицу, где была куча сувенирных лавок с глиняными оберегами в виде животных-хранителей, статуэтками из ракушек, сушеными морскими ежами и всякой прочей ерундой. На улице было несколько палаток, в которых жарили якитори, ароматы здесь сводили с ума, поэтому Дайки прошелся прежде всего по ним. Потом свернул в сторону парка, который, судя по карте, заканчивался на набережной.

Ему повезло, съемочную группу он увидел в паре километров, у скал. Добрался он до них по дороге, и только под конец спустился на песчаный пляж.  
Рета сидел в тени под шезлонгом и обсуждал со стилистом вариант укладки.  
\- Эй, привет всем, - Дайки сел на край его шезлонга.  
\- Аоминеччи! Ты как тут оказался?  
\- Случайно вас увидел.  
\- О, у тебя вкусняшки? – Рета сунул нос в пакет, где лежал запас драгоценных коробочек с якитори, тиснул одну и сразу принялся за жареного кальмара.  
\- Вкуснотища.  
\- Там еще вода и мороженое.  
\- Круто. Правда, у нас обед через полчаса. Но я уже зверски хочу есть, - Рета подал ему бутылку воды, потому что сам бы не открыл, руки были заняты.  
\- А меня пригласят?  
\- Конечно, ты часть команды. Прямо как личный ассистент. Какой у нас номер? Красивый?  
\- Обычный. Я его разглядывал что ли?  
\- Я просил красивый. Мог бы сфотать.

Автобус вместе с Кано-сан подъехал, как и обещал Рета, спустя полчаса. Для съемочной команды был зарезервирован ресторан в городе, где они пообедали. 

Дайки, хотя и сидел рядом с Ретой, явно чувствовал себя лишним. Все остальные обсуждали какие-то свои новости и общих знакомых.

Дайки выбрался из-за стола и пошел в уборную. Он почти закончил, когда туда же вошел Рета.  
\- Эй, - сказал он.  
Дайки сполоснул руки и, встал к сушке. За шумом воздуха он не понял, когда Рета подошел ближе, только почувствовал его тепло спиной, а потом, повернув голову, увидел в зеркале, что тот прижался всем телом, обнял его и стоял так, улыбаясь и закрыв глаза.  
Дайки убрал руки от сушки.  
\- Эй, кто-то может войти.  
\- Пойдем в кабинку, - буркнул Рета, не открывая в зеркале глаз.

Они заперлись и Рета снова его обнял.  
\- Я устал. И соскучился. А ты? – он перешел на шепот.  
\- Я погулял тут, тут куча сувенирных лавок со всяким барахлом для туристов. Когда у вас все закончится?  
\- С пяти до восьми еще один заход, после этого поедем ужинать в отель. Люблю съемки на природе, они зависят от солнца, так что у них не самое адское расписание.

\- Ты так и собираешься тут стоять? – шепнул Дайки ему на ухо. И потянул зубами сережку.  
\- А что поделать? Нам теперь по жизни прятаться по сортирам, кладовкам, за закрытыми дверями, как мокрицам. Тебе от этого не грустно?  
Дайки пожал плечами. Грустно, конечно, но представить себя или Рету мокрицей он пока не был готов.  
\- Да успокойся. Мы вместе. Даже если у тебя съемки и твой ужасно забитый график, из-за которого девчонки сбегают. И все в порядке.  
\- Это правда. Ноге сегодня лучше. Может, сегодня даже без укола обойдемся.  
\- А это как ты себя вести будешь, - Дайки улыбнулся ему самой мерзкой улыбкой, и Кисе, фыркнув, втянул его в поцелуй.

Дайки очень не хотелось его отпускать, но пока никто не вошел, лучше было выйти. И так долго здесь проторчали.  
Кисе застрял у зеркала, а Дайки вернулся ко всем за стол, не дожидаясь его. Не за ручку же им из сортира выходить.

\- Слушайте, - Кисе подсел на край их диванчика. – Мы с Аоминеччи собрались поискать тут морских сувениров. А то сестренки убьют меня, если вернусь с побережья без подарка. Кто еще пойдет?  
Народу набралось человек семь, включая Кунимасу и Кано-сан. С ними, по крайней мере, время до съемок пролетит быстро.

Кано-сан, как оказалось, жила с кошкой, и смотрела не подарки родственникам, а бижутерию себе. Она накупила каких-то сережек и резинок совершенно диких расцветок. Кунимаса затарился футболками со смешными картинками про горячие источники. Рета фотографировал все к месту и не к месту, успевая с кем-то переписываться в сети.  
\- О, я отправил семпаю фотографию морского конька, вот этого, с глазищами, и сказал, что это просто его копия. Он сказал, что убьет меня! Я просто обязан ему привезти этого зверя! – Рета явно веселился.

Остаток дня Дайки провел на съемках и вместе со всеми вернулся потом в отель. После ужина все дружно решили пойти на местные горячие источники, Рета поднял глаза на Дайки.  
\- Ребят, извините, мы не с вами, - и под возмущенные возгласы наигранно потянулся. - Так устал. У меня еще процедуры сегодня, компресс там и все такое. Так что всем спасибо за сегодня и спокойной ночи!

Дайки поднялся следом и всем кивнул:  
\- Ну, пока.

Пока лифт поднимался на пятый этаж, Рета стоял со скучающим лицом, но нервно крутил в пальцах карту-ключ.  
В номер они тоже вошли молча.  
Дайки казалось, что вот сейчас за закрытой дверью, они, наконец, останутся одни, чего он бесконечно терпеливо дожидался весь этот бесконечно долгий день. Пусть сейчас случится хоть что-нибудь.

Кисе не дал ему включить свет. Он захлопнул дверь, бросил карту на столик и потянул Дайки к себе. Просто обнял, пряча лицо. Дайки притянул его к своему плечу сильнее, поглаживая его шею. Он был прохладным от стывшей в кондиционированном воздухе испарины и заметно подрагивал.

\- Я так сегодня тебя, - шепнул Дайки ему на ухо, - ждал.  
\- Аоминеччи...  
\- Ты дрожишь?  
Рета и правда нервно царапал его руки и цеплялся за одежду, пока Дайки целовал его за ухом.

Подтолкнув Рету к кровати, Дайки встал над ним на краю матраса. Взгляд Реты был внимательным, выжидающим, и поэтому он казался таким красивым. Дайки скользнул по его вискам большими пальцами, погладил его ухо, покрутил и подергал сережку, чтобы блеснула в руке, провел пальцами сквозь волосы на затылке, заставив Рету запрокинуть голову. Затылок был влажным, и Дайки представил, как будут в жару смотреться влажные, словно после матча, волосы на подушке.

\- Сейчас, подожди, - Дайки одной рукой потянул наверх футболку, но Рета остановил его.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Хочешь опять сам?  
\- Нет, просто давай так.  
Он отодвинулся к дальнему краю матраса, освободив место для Дайки.

\- Рета.  
Поцелуи были такими, что не вдохнуть, Рета сжимал его руку, переплетая пальцы, второй расстегнул на его шортах пуговицу и забрался в них второй рукой.  
\- М? Что?  
Дайки приоткрыл глаза. Рета внимательно рассматривал его, черты лица словно заострились, словно застыли в его пронзительном совершенстве. Он был как хищник, готовый напасть. Только нижняя губа, распухшая от укусов Дайки, выдавала его желание.  
\- Что? – шепнул ему Рета снова.  
\- Я тоже хочу тебе.  
\- Потом, Дай-ччи, - шепотом.  
Он, будто намеренно, положил руку ему на плечо, скользнул дальше, перехватил его за шею. И не останавливался, пальцами другой руки обхватывая внизу, растекаясь и собирая их в непрерывном скольжении. 

С собой было не так. Сам с собой он был техничен и предсказуем, точно знал, как тянуть подольше или закончить быстро, если не было особо времени или сил, как вчера.  
Ощущения от руки Реты были похожими. Его руки казались ухоженнее, но Дайки знал, что там те же мозоли, та же сила. И при этом все было другим, Рета был нежнее, вслушивался в него, ласкал текуче, не сбиваясь с ритма, но пробуя разные вещи. Покручивать, гладить подушечками, пропускать между пальцами или пощипывать, собрав кожу наверху. 

Дайки вжимался в его рот, растворяясь в горячих движениях. Он отключился от всего, кроме Реты, поймал его образ под закрытыми веками, думая обо всем, что Рета делает для него сейчас, и почувствовал, как горячо стало от каждого движения, как обжигающе чувствовались все его касания. Он скользнул языком по языку Реты и жидко кончил на его пальцы, и собственный живот с задранной футболкой и, вспоминая заново, как дышать, опрокинулся на матрас.

\- Было круто. Давай, теперь ты.  
Кисе глянул на него так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.  
Дайки расстегнул его джинсы, пуговица была тугой. Потом кое-как дотолкал собравшуюся ткань до колен. Потом улегся рядом, погладил живот Реты, его колкий лобок и член, пока мягкий, который только перевернулся следом за его ладонью и выскользнул из пальцев.

Дайки гладил его всего двумя и иногда тремя пальцами, двигая нежную кожу, и отвлекал Рету поцелуями, но тот нервничал все больше.  
\- Я не могу. Давай остановимся, пожалуйста - шепнул он, снова сдвинув колени. – Я не знаю, почему, но не могу.  
\- Ну, может, ты устал. Или перенервничал.  
Рета прижал к себе подушку и закрыл глаза.

Дайки набросил на него край покрывала и притянул его в этом свертке к себе поближе. И просто гладил по спине, пока Рета не стал дышать спокойнее.  
Рета поднял голову. Вроде лицо было сухим. Но Дайки понимал, что это ничего не значило.  
\- Прости.  
\- Да бывает, - Дайки хмыкнул, успокаивая больше себя, чем его. Все-таки никто из них по парням не был. Нормально, что могло и не встать. - Знаешь, пойдем пройдемся?  
\- Хочешь уйти?  
\- Хочу пойти с тобой погулять. Давай, собирайся.

Дайки поднялся, сходил в ванную за влажными салфетками, чтобы оттереть подсохшую сперму с себя и Реты. Поцеловал его плечо. Футболка Реты пахла потом и немного ресторанной едой. Такой вкусный, теплый запах. Все, что случилось до этого, по-прежнему было круче, чем он мог представить себе еще утром.

Рета вздохнул и тоже стал одеваться.

Вечер на удивление пах не морем, а цветущими во дворах деревьями. Сладкий запах струился в прохладном воздухе и накрывал с головой.  
Они добрели до круглосуточного магазина, взяли мятного мороженого и пошли на берег.

Рета остановился в тени навесов, устало сел на песок. Дайки подошел, погладил его по голове.  
\- Нога болит?  
\- Немного. Наверное, просто находился.  
Дайки тоже не знал, как начать. И так ли им это было нужно. Может, и правда, дружба надежнее и качественнее, чем эта странная, то и дело норовящая ускользнуть близость.  
Пока Рета вот так, как сейчас, отводил взгляд и не смотрел в его сторону, Дайки не мог представить, что они смогут сделать эту близость привычной.

Вчерашний день казался далеким, как прошлый год. В прошлом году они едва разговаривали друг с другом.

Дайки просто продолжая гладить и разбирать пальцами его волосы.  
Рета сначала вроде бы вообще этого не замечал, потом поднял голову.  
\- У нас ничего не получилось, Аоминеччи.  
\- Не знаю, у меня все было нормально, - ухмыльнулся Дайки и получил кулаком в бедро. Сильно, мать его.

\- Страшно?  
Рета с трудом оторвался взглядом от пенящихся возле каменной насыпи волн, а потом поймал руку Дайки и потянул вниз, на песок. Дайки нехотя сел. Рета смотрел на него, и этот взгляд сложно было понять. Глаза поблескивали, отражая огни дорожных фонарей.  
\- Я не знаю...  
Дайки вытянулся на песке. Пальцы зарылись в его прохладу, и это было приятно.   
\- Я тоже не знаю. А ты после первой неудачи решил, что нужно все бросить? Ну правда, ты переволновался. Или устал, может. У меня бывает, я так устаю, что даже если начинаю дрочить, то могу просто отрубиться...  
Рета покачал головой. Снова посмотрел в сторону воды.  
\- Это... можно считать просто экспериментом. Было и было. Завтра мы вернемся домой, ты позвонишь Арису-кун, я тоже напишу кому-нибудь. Если захочешь, я больше не стану тебя доставать.  
\- Кисе, не придумывай.  
Дайки правда пытался понять. Но сложно понять то, о чем другой человек собрался молчать до последнего.  
\- Все в порядке, - Рета улыбнулся. Кинул палочку от мороженого в урну и попал.  
Дайки встал и свою донес, чтобы выбросить.  
А потом сел прямо рядом с Ретой на корточки.  
\- Посмотри на меня. Как ты так можешь? Отказываешь мне прямо сейчас?  
Рета повернулся к нему.  
У него и правда блестели глаза, и нихрена Дайки не показалось. И это при том, что сдерживаться он прекрасно умел.  
Дайки погладил его по щеке.  
\- Детка, ты чего?  
\- Не надо.  
\- Скажи мне.  
\- Вчера все было не так. Ты оттолкнул меня. Ты не хотел со мной. Я и так сегодня перегнул со своими желаниями.  
\- Думаешь, я кончил только потому, что тебе так захотелось? – Дайки хмыкнул, невесело, но чтобы хоть как-то распугать потрескивающее напряжение.  
\- Ты даже не смотрел на меня. Не так уж важно, кто, если не смотришь.  
\- Дятел ты тупой. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты, бля, Кисе Рета, а не кто-то еще. Вчера психанул, извини уж. Но сегодня-то получилось!  
\- Не надо! Заставлять себя, делать одолжения. Я не очень хочу быть тебе другом после всего этого.  
\- Я нравлюсь тебе? – Дайки спросил тихо и зло.  
\- С самого начала, - Рета тоже понизил голос. – Я видел только тебя. Я не знаю, что делать, если я потеряю этот шанс.  
\- Вот и я тоже. Давай заново начнем? Давай я буду показывать это, как ты захочешь? Я не знаю, что можно сделать, когда вокруг тебя столько людей. Но я все равно вижу среди них только тебя. И хочу, чтобы их всех унесло куда-нибудь. Кисе.  
\- Аоминеччи.  
\- М?

\- Ты честно не против? Даже если все это серьезно? Даже если я не откажусь завтра ни от чего? Даже если это будет насовсем?  
\- Ну только если Май-чан...  
Рета вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- Дурак. Я уже забрал все твои шансы на нее.  
Он облизнул губу, и Дайки замер на вдохе.  
\- Кисе...  
\- Ничего я не боюсь, - Рета все еще слегка улыбался. – Я больше вообще ничего не боюсь.

Дайки закинул ему на плечо руку, обвил шею локтем, чтобы Рета не вывернулся. Губы у него были мягкими и холодными от мороженого. Он склонил голову на руку Дайки и просто отвечал на поцелуй. Рядом кто-то прошел, спускаясь к воде, и они отпустили друг друга. Дайки снова улегся.

\- Кисе.  
\- М?  
\- Когда у тебя было в последний раз? Ну, секс.  
Рета помолчал, потом поджал губы, все еще пытаясь не отвечать. Дайки потыкал его пальцем в бок.  
\- Неделю назад. После экзаменов.  
\- Правда что ли?  
\- Да. Прощальное свидание, она перевелась и уехала, поэтому мы решили расстаться.  
\- Что вы делали? – спросил Дайки. Надеясь, что Рета расскажет и одновременно - что откажется говорить. Дайки сам не знал, чего хотелось больше. И что было страшнее.  
\- Не хочу об этом.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что у нас сегодня было это впервые. Для тебя. Ну и для меня тоже.  
\- Да у тебя опыта...  
\- С тобой – впервые. Никогда не думал ни об одном парне так.  
Рета пожал плечами и лег рядом.

\- Можно я попрошу тебя, только без тупых насмешек? – спросил он.  
\- Что?  
\- Пообещай, - Рета повернулся на бок, устроив голову на локте.  
\- Да честно.  
Пальцы Реты скользнули к нему под шорты, провели по бедру, покрывшемуся вдруг гусиной кожей.  
\- Хочу сделать тебе минет.  
\- С ума сошел?  
\- Я ж просил, без насмешек. С девчонками это было приятно, и когда я им лизал тоже. Ты не очень от меня отличаешься, так что я разберусь. Хочешь? - Рета так посмотрел, что Дайки почувствовал себя рыбой, брошенной в кипящее масло.   
\- Тогда вернемся в комнату?  
\- Нет, пойдем туда, под навес.

Днем это были зонты, установленные для отдыхающих, укрытые пальмовыми листьями, которые сухо шелестели при налетавшем ветре. Ночью здесь было пусто. Лежаки стояли в кромешной тьме, из-за высокой стены набережной здесь почти не было света от дороги.  
Дайки крепко сжал его руку и повел за собой к самому дальнему ряду.  
\- Тут?  
Рета сел на деревянный шезлонг, подтянулся повыше, чтобы Дайки смог сесть рядом. И сразу же обнял, крепко прижавшись.

Дайки больше не говорил. Он поцеловал Рету, уложил его, забрался рукой под футболку. Кожа была теплой, чуть влажной, Дайки скользнул ладонью к подмышке, а потом на спину.  
Рета шумно выдохнул. Зацепил футболку на его плече зубами, и Дайки просто вынужден был его поцеловать.  
Поцелуй становился все глубже, Дайки уже не помнил, что их могут увидеть, он забыл вообще обо всем. Теперь были только губы Реты, его кожа, его запах. Дайки ни о чем не думал, и не соображал, пока Рета не наклонился к его животу.

Неожиданность, испуг, как последняя капля реальности – все растворилось от одного только поцелуя. Первого, сквозь ткань. Но Дайки чувствовал, как это было мягко.  
Рета расстегнул его и скользнул рукой внутрь.  
\- Горячий. И влажный. Ты меня хочешь?  
Дайки не знал, что ответить, ему уже было не до того. Он погладил Рету по спине, а внизу другой рукой перехватил и сжал его кулак. Рета вздохнул, у него эти вздохи получались такими... хрупкими и нуждающимися.

Первое теплое прикосновение заставило его задохнуться. Рета всего лишь обхватил его губами, целуя головку, но Дайки уже вцепился в рейки шезлонга. Гладкое, ускользающее прикосновение языка. Медленно обнявшие губы. Пальцы, стянувшие кожу вниз.

Рета пересел с шезлонга на песок, сел к нему между ног и погладил его живот под футболкой.  
\- Не противно? – Дайки хоть дыхание перевел.   
\- Нет, и это заводит, - Рета прищурился и приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его. Дайки стиснул его, погладил и вдруг понял, зачем нужно было пересаживаться. У Реты стоял.  
\- Ты тоже хочешь.  
\- Сначала это, - его большой палец обвел головку, гладко прижался к ней ногтем.  
А губы у него, и правда пахли, остро и запретно.  
Дайки лизнул их.  
Рета в ответ чмокнул его по-детски в щеку, а потом снова опустил голову между его коленей.

Вокруг была почти кромешная тьма, а шум прибоя прятал влажные звуки и тихие вздохи, которые Дайки тоже иногда просто не мог сдержать. Рета томно выдыхал в ответ. Их не было видно или слышно, но ощущение, что могут застукать, поймать, увидеть, что они творят и то, как им хорошо друг с другом – звенело над головой и колотилось вместе с кровью в висках.  
\- Рета... Еще...   
В темноте взгляд Реты казался черным и опасным. Хотя касался его он все так же медленно и мягко.

\- М... м...  
Дайки не успел сказать. Ему стало так остро и мучительно хорошо. Он кончал, со сладкими спазмами выплескивался в теплые мягкие губы и не думал уже больше ни о чем. Когда Дайки опомнился, Рета целовал его член и бросал на него внимательные взгляды, чтобы убедиться, что Дайки действительно было хорошо. От каждого прикосновения озноб пробегал по спине.

\- Кисе...  
Рета уперся руками в его колени, чтобы подняться. Дайки не хотелось его отпускать так далеко. Полшага, а ему уже стало одиноко.  
Рета посмотрел на него.  
\- Что?  
\- Иди сюда.

Свалить Рету на шезлонг оказалось совсем просто. Он не сопротивлялся, только фыркал и смеялся в ответ.  
Дайки подтянул поближе и поцеловал его колено, уложил больную ногу поверх своих. Теперь, когда Рета лежал близко и удобно, Дайки наклонился и прижался губами к животу. Мышцы мгновенно напряглись, отвечая на прикосновение. Рета сам подтянул футболку наверх и выгнулся, насколько позволяла поза.

Дайки помнил про тугую пуговицу, и в этот раз расстегнул на нем шорты быстро.  
Сейчас все было иначе, чем до этого в комнате.  
Было опасно, и горячо, и это сработало. Член под хлопком плавок уверенно пружинил под ладонью, выгибаясь над лобком.

Чтобы особенно не думать, и не пугать больше Рету своими сомнениями, Дайки стянул с него плавки совсем немного, а потом наклонился и провел языком по гладкой коже его члена. Рета наверху шумно задышал.

Было солено и горячо. Вкус оказался острее, чем его собственный, поэтому Дайки просто собрал во рту слюну, а потом облизал, стянув тонкую кожу с большого и гладкого кончика. Придержал рукой, положив его себе на язык, и обхватил губами.

Пальцы вцепились ему в волосы, Рета даже привстал, нервно подрагивая, и Дайки, отняв от себя его руку, стиснул ее изо всех сил.

Дайки быстро привык, и то, от чего Рета сжимался, вздрагивал или вздыхал, он просто повторял снова и снова, пока ему не приходило в голову сделать что-то еще. Рета сжимал его ладонь, второй рукой хватался за плечо и сдавленно стонал, чтобы не было слышно.

Он тоже дико завелся, и хватило минут десяти. Дайки собрал все в руку и вытер песком. Рета все еще лежал под ним, его живот и грудь тяжело вздымались. Дайки натянул на него обратно шорты, как мог, и втиснулся полежать рядом с ним. Ручка шезлонга впивалась ему в лопатки, но он умудрился лечь поудобнее, придвинувшись к Рете еще ближе. Тот улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.  
\- Спать хочу.  
\- Эй, не спи сейчас, - Дайки укусил его шеку, и Рета сжался от щекотки. И пока он сонно смирялся с мыслью, что нужно встать и вернуться в отель, Дайки не упускал возможности потискать его. Одна рука на спине под футболкой, вторая под расстегнутым поясом, на теплой ягодице с плотными комками гематом от инъекций прямо под большим пальцем.  
\- Больно, что ты делаешь?  
\- Тебе понравилось? – Дайки погладил по больному месту снова, в ответ Рета толкнул его коленом. Но Дайки было нужно хоть какое-то подтверждение сейчас, что это не только ему было важно.  
\- Прости, что засомневался. Вчера просто было отстойно.  
\- Мне тоже, - признался Дайки.  
\- Если хочешь сказать Момоччи, я не буду против.  
\- Ага, может потом. Пока только мы знаем...  
\- Ага, мы как шпионы, - Рета притянул его к себе, целуя снова. На этот раз не спеша вообще никуда. – Люблю тебя.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты слышал.  
\- Ладно. А мне обязательно отвечать?  
Кисе усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, я и так теперь знаю.

До отеля они добрели в полусонном состоянии, и Дайки казалось, что прошла целая вечность, хотя судя по часам на телефоне, обратный путь занял всего минут двадцать.

\- Ты забыл мою щетку, так что я взял твою! – Дайки вышел из душа, досушивая волосы полотенцем. 

Рета уже выключил верхний свет, забрался в кровать и лежал, пролистывая или ленту друзей, или новости в телефоне. Он и не думал одеваться. Его кожа матово мерцала в отсветах экрана.

\- Иди сюда.  
Даже с расстояния с несколько шагов было слышно, как он пытается сдерживать дыхание. В отельном коридоре кто-то засмеялся, какая-то женщина, потом снова все смолкло. Рета отложил телефон и протянул Дайки руку, помогая забраться под одеяло. Дайки перевернулся и навис над ним. Он чувствовал, как вздымается живот Реты, горячие и ладони погладили его спину.

\- Я думал, мы спать будем, - Рета вздохнул легко и довольно.  
\- Ты останешься?  
\- В Токио? Не смогу, ты же знаешь, учеба...  
\- Со мной останешься?  
Рета погладил его бок, словно успокаивая дикое животное.  
\- Я не буду против, если у тебя будут девочки, Аоминеччи. Я же понимаю.  
\- Я тебя прибью, если они будут у тебя.  
Рета фыркнул.  
\- Ну, это только от тебя зависит, - он повернулся спиной, договаривая фразу, и обнял подушку. - Если не дашь мне снова на них смотреть.  
\- И как мне это, блин, сделать? – спросил Дайки, устраиваясь рядом, тоже на животе, как привык.  
Он не ожидал, что Рета, который, казалось, уже заснул, вдруг ответит. Но, сквозь дымку сна, все-таки услышал, как Рета буркнул:  
\- Никогда не заставляй меня чувствовать себя ненужным, идиотина. Если ты так меня любишь.  
Дайки, кажется, попытался обнять его за эти слова, но, наверное, уснул. Получилось или нет, он уже не помнил.

**Воскресенье**

Дайки проснулся, когда рассвело. Рядом с ним никого не было. В комнате никого не было. Он огляделся, но обувь Реты все еще стояла в прихожей, и если он не ушел в шлепанцах... Дайки догадался выглянуть на балкон. Рета сидел с плеером, глядя в сторону моря. Дайки вышел к нему, подтянул по ближе соседнее кресло и сел.

\- Сколько времени?  
Рета вынул наушник и вопросительно посмотрел.  
\- Сколько времени? – повторил свой вопрос Дайки.  
\- Около половины седьмого. Я уже собирался тебя будить. Позавтракаем в отеле, потом общий сбор и едем домой.  
\- А когда ты возвращаешься в Иокогаму?  
\- Сегодня вечером. Приедут сестрички, и к занятиям нужно подготовиться.  
\- Значит, все?  
\- Да. Это грустно.  
\- Ладно, тогда сегодня я тебя никуда не отпущу, - Дайки потрепал его по волосам. - Слушай, а можно спросить?  
\- Что?  
\- Пароль от планшета.  
\- Просто пробел.  
\- Нет, что было до этого?  
\- Аоминеччи.  
\- А?  
\- Да пароль был "Аоминеччи".  
\- Вот как знал, а контрольный вопрос?  
\- Не скажу тебе.  
\- Э!  
\- Не скажу. Потом. Когда-нибудь, однажды, - Рета ухмылялся так самодовольно, что Дайки понял, выпытывать это придется еще долго. Рета умел его бесить как никто другой. Зараза.

В автобус они забрались сразу после завтрака, даже не поднимаясь в номер. Они сразу спустились с вещами и сдали карты, прежде чем пойти в столовую.

Дорога обратно тоже была непримечательной. Рета спал, видимо, напереживавшись за ночь и проснувшись в дикую рань. Сейчас его сморило, челка растрепалась по пластиковой панели возле окна, куда он съехал головой. В наушниках было слышен тихий ритм какой-то милой попсовой песенки.

Дайки разбудил его, только когда автобус остановился на студийной стоянке и народ повставал, забирая вещи с сидений и верхних полок. Все были вымотаны, поэтому разговоры были короткими, в основном шуточки своих о своем. Дайки потянул наушник из уха Реты.  
\- М-м?  
\- Все, приехали.  
Рета поморщился, разминая шею, и зевнул.  
\- Это они приехали, а нам еще до дома добираться.

В квартиру они зашли через полчаса. Рета пошел в душ, чтобы проснуться, а Дайки поставил чайник и пошел посмотреть, что идет в субботу по телеку.

Скоро Рета сел рядом, досушивая полотенцем волосы.  
\- Обедать будешь? – спросил Дайки.  
\- А который час?  
\- Двенадцать.  
\- Рано еще, - Рета нахмурился. – Пойдем поиграем?  
\- Уверен?  
\- Не-а. Но попробовать стоит.

День был теплым и солнечным. Баскетбольную площадку Дайки приметил, еще когда они ходили до магазина, хотя обычно на ней играли мелкие из соседних домов.  
Кисе сразу сделал полукруг с легкой пробежкой и бросил из-под кольца. Попал, конечно, не руки же у него болели.  
\- Один на один, Аоминеччи?  
\- Ага, давай.  
\- Жребий?  
\- Да начинай уже.  
\- Не смей поддаваться, - Кисе опасно усмехнулся. – Дайки.  
\- Вот это сейчас нечестно было, - Дайки поманил его на себя, провоцируя.

Они сыграли трижды по одиннадцать мячей. Дайки все равно его обошел, но Кисе, кажется, был рад вернуться в строй.

\- Хуже я даже в начале не играл, - пожаловался Рета, разглядывая пришедший на игру в соседнюю песочницу выводок малышни из частного детского сада.  
\- Ну, давай тогда еще раз, - предложил Дайки. Он вытер пот над губой и увидел, что Рету его слова чем-то озадачили. – Что такое?  
\- Не становись мягче, тебе это не поможет.  
\- Ты мне еще расскажи, как мне играть, - Дайки закатил глаза и, обманчиво медленно подняв мяч, резко запустил им в Рету. Попал в живот, так, что Рета охнул и задохнулся. – Прекращай беречь ногу. Начинай двигаться.  
Рета явно решился на более рискованные действия. Вот тогда стало интересно. Новую игру он провел на финтах, и хотя ее слил, проиграв в скорости, но не так просто, как предыдущие.

Обратно они вернулись в половине четвертого, помылись, пообедали захваченными в закусочной бургерами и картофельными шариками.  
Рета пытался начинать какие-то разговоры, а Дайки пытался их поддерживать. Но не клеилось. У них было время до восьми, потом приедет такси, и отвезет Рету на станцию. И до «золотой недели», а то и до августа они окажутся в разных городах и разных мирах.

Рета встал первым, и Дайки пошел за ним, взяв его за руку в коридоре, и обняв уже в спальне.  
Они целовались мягко, и было так сложно никуда не торопиться, а просто радоваться и уже скучать друг по другу.  
Рета запрокинул голову, позволяя Дайки целовать его шею. Стянул с него футболку.  
Дайки спустил с Реты джинсы и он, наступив на штанину, стянул их до конца только со второй попытки, споткнувшись в первый раз. Но больше неуверенности или тревожности не было.  
Было горячо и нежно.

Рета уронил его на покрывало и, расстегнув на нем шорты, скользнул по его члену губами. Дайки смотрел на то, чего вчера не видел. Чтобы не кончить раньше, он потянул Рету наверх, разложил под собой, придавив своим коленом его. И обхватил оба члена, сжав в кулаке плотно, тесно и горячо. Поначалу это почти не чувствовалось, но в поцелуях Реты стали проскальзывать вздохи, и кончил он почти сразу после Дайки, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

Потом они поспали, поговорили, даже посмеялись о чем-то, и за полчаса до машины выбрались наконец из постели, чтобы собрать вещи.

Такси приехало ко времени.

Когда Дайки вышел из комнаты с сумкой, Рета уже обулся и ждал.  
\- Ничего не забыли?  
Рета пожал плечами.  
\- Если что, Кано-сан найдет.  
\- Тогда идем?  
\- Ага.  
Рета помедлил перед дверью.

\- Вот сейчас выйдем, и все, - сказал он вдруг.  
\- Все еще боишься? – спросил Дайки.  
Ему казалось они только что, после короткого сна, обсуждали, как все будет потом. Как встречаться, как переписываться и созваниваться, как играть вместе или друг против друга, как скрывать от тех, кого это не должно касаться, и стоит ли кому-то рассказывать. Потом об университете, и о командах, и об играх, и о работе, и о целой жизни наперед.  
\- Нет, - Рета покачал головой. – Я не боюсь. Просто странно. Все будет совсем иначе, чем мне казалось какую-то неделю тому назад.  
\- Да фиговая была неделя. Толком не отдохнули, не поиграли, сплошные дела.  
Кисе собрался съязвить, но Дайки прислонил его к двери и наклонился, горячо выдохнув ему прямо в губы.   
Они целовались, пропуская минуты счетчика такси внизу.  
Им было наплевать.

Кисе вышел первым, но пока запирал дверь, Дайки спустился вниз и ждал его у машины.

**Понедельник**

«Утро».  
Кисе проснулся от вибрации телефона, открыл его и посмотрел на экран. Сообщение было от Аоминеччи.  
Кисе перевернулся на живот и, устроившись между подушек, открыл смс.  
«Рассказал мам. Она считает, что ты мог бы выбрать и получше. Пригласила на следующие выходные в гости. Я тоже буду тебя ждать.»  
Кисе смущенно и мечтательно улыбнулся, и тут у него на тумбочке затрещал будильник.


End file.
